


No Escape

by Stony_3000



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst and Feels, Beating, Blowjobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Bruce Banner is a slightly Good guy, Cutting, Daddy Kink, Dark Avengers - Freeform, Dark Fandral (Marvel), Dark Quentin Beck, Dark Stephen Strange, Dark Tony Stark, Dirty Talk, Dry Sex, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Natasha Romanoff - Freeform, Mentions of Original Female Character(s)/Sam Wilson, Mentions of Pepper Potts - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Minor Loki/Fandral (Marvel), Minor Peter Parker/Quentin Beck, Minor Peter Parker/Stephen Strange - Freeform, Mob Boss Tony Stark, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Peter is 17yrs old, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riots, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sam Wilson is a Good guy, Stark Industries, Stephen Strange feeling Guilty, Stephen Strange not fully saying the truth to Fury, Tony punishing Peter, adding tags along the way, mentions of En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster, rough spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony_3000/pseuds/Stony_3000
Summary: After being caught robbing from a gas station, Peter’s life was ruined when he was sentenced to 5 years in prison, making his aunt and his girlfriend, Michelle, worry for his safety. When they drop Peter and the other prisoners off, Peter could feel and tell that he’s being watched, some with lustful expressions, others with curious expressions, and others with a glare. Peter could feel his eyes tearing up, he knows that this is just the beginning of this nightmare, that he’ll have to be careful if he wants to get out of here alive.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 43
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1

“Order! Order!” The judge shouted when the commotion started to raise in the courtroom. When everyone is silent again, the judge smiles, lowering her gavel down on her desk. “Thank you, now, the jury may speak now.” A woman stands up, holding up a sheet of paper. “We have come to agree that the suspect is…” As the woman pauses, Peter is nervously looking at her, hoping to any god that she won’t say guilty. “Guilty.” Peter hears loud gasps behind him, after that Peter starts to hear a ringing in his ears, too shocked to think or hear.

They find him guilty...he’s going to jail...his life is ruined now, Peter thought. Peter snaps out of his haze, hearing a loud, bang, bang. “Order! Order!... Now, I declare Peter Benjamin Parker guilty, Mr. Parker, I’m giving you a 5-year sentence in jail, at Rikers Island, for committing an armed robbery. I wish you good luck Mr. Parker, all of you are dismissed now.” Peter feels his eyes burn, he desperately glances behind him, noticing his aunt and girlfriend crying. “P-Please don’t do this...he didn’t mean to.” Michelle desperately cries out, walking towards Peter but an officer stops her by the shoulders. “Ma’am you can’t come any closer, you have to leave.”

Michelle sobs, “B-But he’s my boyfriend...can’t I-I say goodbye to him?” The officer shakes his head, sympathetic showing on his face. “Sorry, ma’am but you can’t, now come on.” Michelle jerks away from the officer, walking back to May, May hugging her tightly as they’re quietly crying. Ned stands next to them, silent tears pouring down on his face, as he’s watching two officers taking his best friend away. Peter is being dragged away and when he’s about to leave the courtroom, he glances at them one last time before he’s being taken away.

When the two officers leave him at his cell, Peter lays down on the bed, crying and sobbing to himself, hating about this whole situation. How can Peter been so stupid, why did he robbed from a gas station, he shouldn’t have done that but he did, and now he’s facing the consequences. Peter wonders if May, Michelle, and Ned are disappointed in him, wonders if Michelle and Ned would like to see him again. Peter tries not to think negatively about this but he can’t, and he’s afraid of what’s gonna happen to him when he’s in prison.

As he’s drifting off to sleep, the last thing that is on his mind is Michelle’s beautiful smile before he falls asleep to a dreamless sleep.

\---

The next morning, Peter quickly wakes up when he hears a loud bang, too startled to notice an officer opening his cell, walking up to him, grabbing his arm to lift him up, cuffing him with handcuffs. “Get up kid, time to go.” Peter slowly nods, nervousness crawling in his stomach, not feeling ready to go. As the officer is taking him outside, Peter sees two more men in orange suits, their hands cuffed together. One of the men is older than Peter, but he also sees the other guy that is the same age as Peter, maybe just a couple of years older, but still young.

As Peter gets inside the bus, he takes a seat, somewhere from the right side of the middle of the bus. Peter leans his head against the window, looking outside as the bus starts to drive off to Rikers Island. During the ride, the only sounds Peter could hear is the traffic from outside, and the engine of the bus. After 2 hours, they finally arrive, making Peter feel more anxious and sick.

The bus makes a stop, the driver opening the doors of the bus. The inmates and Peter get up one by one, climbing out of the bus, the officers keeping a close eye on them. As Peter is walking in line with them, he couldn’t help but notice one of the officers eyeing at him intently, his eyes dark, making Peter feel uncomfortable. Peter knows deep down that not only would he get beat up in this hell, but he also might get raped or even worse, killed. As they enter the building, the officers tell them to stop, grab a bag from the table that has their name on it, and to get back in line.

Peter quickly tries to find his bag, but then he gets stopped by the officer that was eyeing him before, Peter’s breath stops, fear flowing in his veins. “What’s your name kid?” Peter gulps, shyly looks away, too scared to glance at the officer. “P-Peter Parker, s-sir.” The officer looks around the table, grabbing the one that says “Peter Parker” on it. “Here you go kid, stay out of trouble.” The man smirks and walks away from him, leaving Peter confused. All Peter wants to do is stay out of trouble and finish his sentence, so he could get out of here, not cause more trouble.

When they’re in line, two of the officers take the other two inmates to different directions, and one of the officers grabs Peter’s forearm, taking him to his cell. “You have to be careful kid, they’ll eat you alive in this place, try to keep out of trouble if you want to get out of here alive.” Peter feels his eyes burn, trying to maintain the tears in, and the hand that’s holding the paper bag is shaking.

As they walk into the section where there are cells everywhere, some inmates are still asleep but others are awake, staring at Peter with interest. “Look what we have here boys! A new fish!” one of the inmates says. Peter feels his face burn in embarrassment, as inmates are throwing comments at him, some comments inappropriate and others mockingly. When Peter and the officer walked down at the end of the hall, the officer shouted, “Open at A15!” the bars of the cell sliding down, the officer uncuffing Peter’s hands, and pushing him in.

“Stark, you got a new celly, play nice.” Peter is glancing down at his feet, too scared to look at his new cellmate. A man climbs off of his bed, stepping up at Peter, glancing back to the officer with a cheeky smile. “Oh don’t know Wilson, I’m sure me and pretty boy here, we’ll gonna have so much fun together.” Sam snorts, shaking his head in disbelief. “Whatever Stark, just don’t cause any trouble.” Tony nods, looking back at Peter, whose head is low, staring at his feet nervously. Tony smiles, puts his hand under Peter’s chin, lifting his head up.

Peter’s eyes are wide, his eyes wet with tears, getting his eyelashes wet as well, his cheeks slightly pink. “What’s your name cutie?” Peter clears his throat, for some reason his throat feels so dry, also the man seems familiar, Peter thought.“ P-Peter P-Parker...sir.” “Nice to meet you Peter, my name is Tony Stark.” Peter gasps loudly, realization flowing in him, no it can’t be...this can not be Tony Stark, the most dangerous mob boss with one of the best companies in the world...this can’t be possible. Tony smirks, knowing exactly why Peter reacted like this. “So you heard of me, hm? Yea since I’m in prison, I can’t really operate the company here, so my personal assistant, Pepper, is doing that for me, for now of course.” Peter couldn’t speak, he couldn’t move, this was too much for him.

_I’m totally dead,_ Peter thought miserably. Tony steps up closer to Peter, his face slightly close to Peter’s face. “So, how did something so pretty like you end up in this shit hole? Wait... don’t tell me, I don’t want to know. But whatever you did, I’m glad you did it because now I have something pretty to play with.” Peter feels the tears streaming down on his cheeks, a quiet sob slipping out from his mouth, lowering his gaze down. Tony coos, the hand from Peter’s chin softly wipes away the tears. “Aw, shhh, it’s okay baby, I won’t hurt you if that’s what you’re worried about.” Peter sobs, the urge of pushing Tony away is strong, but he doesn’t want to risk getting him angry.

Tony tilts Peter’s head up again, “Now I want to put some ground rules here, rule number 1, you address to me as Mr. Stark or daddy.” Peter slightly flinches, not liking this one bit. “Rule number 2, if you misbehave, then I’d have to punish you. Rule number 3, always stick close to me when we’re at the showers, cafeteria, or at the yard. And rule number 4, you’re not allowed to speak with anyone unless they’re directly asking you a question. Do you understand?” Peter’s vision is blurry because of the tears, so it’s hard to tell if Mr. Stark is joking or he’s actually being serious.

Peter decides not to question him so he slowly nods, lowering his gaze down again. Tony grins, “And from now on, your name is not Peter anymore, it’s slut.” Fresh tears slip down on Peter’s cheeks, his cheeks slightly blushing by the inappropriate word, not enjoying this at all. Tony smiles, letting go of Peter’s chin, walking to the bottom bunk, sitting on the bed, patting the empty spot next to him. Peter was frozen on his spot, too afraid to get close to Mr. Stark again, but Peter doesn’t want to anger the man, so he sits down next to him. “This is your bed, every morning I expect you to be awake early so you could give me my morning blowjob, then later during the day, I decide when I want to fuck you, so if you try to resist then I will punish you.”

Peter was full-on crying and sobbing now, his mind having a hard time processing everything that Mr. Stark told him. _I can’t do this….this is so much...god I miss Aunt May sooo much...I won’t be able to survive this for 5 fucking years._ Peter wasn’t really paying attention to Tony, so he didn’t hear the question that Tony asked him. “Ummm, w-what was that sir- I mean Mr. Stark?” Tony looks at him with a blank face, making Peter’s heart thump hard and fast. “I asked you how many years is your sentence?” “Oh...um 5 years Mr. Stark.” Tony nods, a dark smirk spreading on his face. “5 years huh, that’s good enough for me.”

Now that Peter thinks about it, 5 years seem like a really long time, _5 years of being raped by a crazy man._ Peter feels anxiety stirring inside of him, his heart beating so fast that his heart might burst out of his chest. Tony could tell that Peter was hyperventilating, but he doesn’t care so he stands up, walks to the metal bars to lower a white sheet down, hearing a few of the inmates whistling and commenting. He walks back to Peter, standing in front of him, so he puts his hand on Peter’s shoulder, lowering him to his knees on the floor. Peter was too distracted to try to calm his breathing down that when he noticed Mr. Stark’s cock out of his pants, Peter's eyes widened, panic filling in his gut.

“Now be a good boy and suck, and don’t you dare use your teeth or I will hurt you. You have 15 minutes before it’s breakfast time so make it snappy.” Peter was frozen in shock and fear that he didn’t know what to do, so Tony grabs Peter’s cheeks, squeezing them hard, making Peter gasp, Tony taking the opportunity to shove his cock in Peter’s mouth. Peter gags when the head of the cock hits his back throat hard, tears welling up in his eyes. Peter puts his hands on Mr. Stark’s thighs, desperately wanting to push him away, but couldn’t find the strength to do it.

Tony wasn’t going easy for Peter, he was quickly thrusting in and out of Peter’s mouth, making Peter gag, choke and whine, drool coming out of the corners of his mouth, getting his shirt wet with his tears and drool. Tony would let out small moans and groans, enjoying Peter’s warm, wet and tight throat. Tony grips Peter’s hair with one hand, tilting his head up to stare down at his mess and pretty face. “Fuck baby boy, you look good with your pink lips wrap around my cock, fuckkk!” Tony could feel he was close, so he chased for his orgasm, wanting to finish this before it’s breakfast time.

“Use that tongue of yours slut, don’t just make me do all the work….yesss just like that….hollow your cheeks, yes just like that my sweet boy.” Peter was doing his best to follow Mr. Stark’s orders, but he has never done this before, all he has ever done was kiss Michelle and hold hands with her. “God I’m so close baby...just a little more. I want you to swallow every drop of my cum, understood.” Peter tries to nod, but it’s so hard when Tony’s grip on his hair won’t even let him move just an inch. Tony could feel his balls tighten, a loud groan slipping out of as he squirts hot loads of his cum down in Peter’s throat, Peter’s eyes widened in surprise not prepare when Tony started to come down in his throat, Peter trying his best to swallow everything, but some drops slip out of his mouth.

Tony is panting heavily, his grip on Peter’s hair softens, pulling his cock out of Peter’s mouth, his cock wet with Peter’s spit and some of his cum. Tony glances down at Peter’s face, his limp cock stirs back to life when he sees Peter’s face. Peter’s lips are swollen, red and wet, his cheeks red, tear tracks visible on his cheeks, his eyes red with all the crying he has been doing, his eyelashes wet as well. Peter is a piece of art for Tony, his face and shirt in a complete mess with tears, spit, and a bit of his cum. Tony smirks, riffing Peter’s hair, “You did great baby, but with a little more practice you’ll be the best slut that a man could ever ask for.” As Tony was lifting the white sheet up again, Peter was still on his knees, too ashamed and humiliated to move.

If Peter has to do this every day for 5 years, then he prefers to die than be someone’s sex toy. Peter is startled when he hears a loud bell ringing throughout the building, the metal bars opening automatically, one of the officers telling them that it’s breakfast time. Tony turns back around, a devilish smirk on his face. “Come along slut, I want you to meet some of my friends.” Peter sobs, forcing himself to stand and to walk out of the cell, Tony’s arm wrapped around his waist. Peter’s nightmare is only beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope y'all are having a great day/night! I know I said I'll be updating new chapters on Sundays because of my busy schedule but I wanted to give you all this chapter. I think I'll be updating on Mondays and Sundays for now on, or on Tuesdays and Sundays, depends how busy my Mondays are. Anyways, I hope y'all like this new chapter and I would love to hear all of your thoughts and suggestions you may have.

When they got their breakfast, Tony was walking to one of the tables from the middle of the cafeteria, taking a seat. Peter was about to sit next to him, but Tony grabs his arm, pulling Peter on his lap, making Peter blush in embarrassment. Peter lowers his head down, pretending that he’s not being watched by hundreds of eyes around him, making him lose his appetite. Tony snorts at Peter’s reaction, not caring if he doesn’t eat his food or not.  _ It won’t be my fault that you’ll feel hungry later.  _ Tony then smirks, watching as his buddies are walking through the cafeteria, walking towards Tony’s table. 

Tony leans down, his hot breath brushing against Peter’s ear. “Lift your head up, slut, I want you to meet a few guys.” A shiver goes down on Peter’s spine, raising his head up, noticing a group of men walking in their direction. “Hey guys, I want you to meet my new toy, slut these are a few of my buddies that I made through my years of prison. So, that’s Steve, Bucky, Clint and-” Tony frowns in confusion, “Where are the brothers?” Clint shrugs, a smug smirk on his face. “Loki is probably sucking on Thor’s cock right now.”

Tony snorts, shaking his head in amusement. “Of course they are, they can’t get enough from each other.” Peter couldn’t believe his ears,  _ two brothers in a sexual relationship...isn’t that incest.  _ Peter isn’t completely sure what kind of relationships the two brothers have, but what he’s completely sure about is that incest is wrong and  _ weird _ . “Tony, what happened to your other whore? Tony sighs in disappointment, “Ah, you mean Harley, yeah he finished his sentence, kinda miss the kid.” Tony glances down at Peter, “You actually remind me of him, the same hair color, same eye color, mostly everything is the same about you two, well he’s probably older than you but still the same.”

Steve narrows his eyes at Peter, “How old are you anyway, you look a little too young to be in prison.” Peter glances at Tony, not sure if he should talk or not. Tony nods his approval, so Peter clears his throat. “17 s-sir.” Steve isn’t sure if Peter is telling the truth but he doesn’t ask nor does he really care  _ well maybe a little _ . Clint looks at Tony, “So Tones, are you gonna share him or not?” Tony bares his teeth at Clint, making Clint flinch a bit. “He’s not yours he’s my, so no, I’m not planning to share him.” Clint groans in frustration. “Then why did you let Steve and Bucky play with your last fucktoy?!”

Tony glares, his hands clenched into fists, “Because Barton, I lost the bet, so they got to have him for 24 hours. So stop fucking complaining and eat your breakfast.” Clint huffs, softly whispering under his breath, quietly eating his food. As the men were quietly eating their food, except Peter, two other men sat down on their table, one of them had long and wavy black hair, with pale, smooth skin. And the other with long and blond hair, this guy is more muscular than the other guy. “Sorry for the lateness gentlemen, we had some business to do.” Bucky and Clint are chuckling, while Steve and Tony just smile in amusement.

“Well whatever your “business” was, I want you to meet my new toy, Thor and Loki, this is slut, slut these are Thor and Loki, the two brothers that we were talking about earlier.” Peter awkwardly smiles at them,  _ how can they be brothers if they don’t even look alike, so how can these two be related.  _ Peter wanted to ask but Mr. Stark told him not to speak unless they’re directly asking him a question. Tony could sense Peter’s confusion so he decides to explain to him. “Thor and Loki aren’t really related in blood but they’re still brothers.” “S-So they’re step-brothers?” Peter asks without thinking, his eyes widened in fear.

_ Please don’t hurt me, please don’t hurt me. _ Tony just stares at him with a blank face, making Peter squirm a bit under his gaze. Loki chuckles, “No, I was adopted so we’re not blood-related.” Peter softly ohs in understanding, wondering as well why the two brothers are in prison. Tony’s gaze is still making Peter feel uncomfortable. “I think my slut and I are done here, see you, gentlemen, later.” Peter gulps, feeling a pit of fear growing in his gut, wondering what Mr. Stark would do to him. When one of the officers has taken them back to their cell, Tony pushes Peter against the wall, a snarl on his face.

“What’s rule number 4?” Peter whimpers in distress, trying to remember the rules that Mr. Stark gave him. “Umm, I’m n-not allowed to s-speak with anyone unless some-someone asks me a q-question.” Tony pushes Peter against the wall again, Peter’s head hitting the wall hard, making him groan in pain and his vision blurry. “Exactly and what did you do, you spoke without my permission, and guess what I’m gonna do to you right now.” Peter sniffs, fresh and hot tears running down on Peter’s face, “You’ll pun-punish me...Mr. Stark.” Tony smirks darkly, nodding. 

“That’s right slut, now lower your pants and underwear down and lay down on my lap on your stomach.” Tony lets go of Peter’s shoulders, taking a seat on the bottom bed, waiting for Peter to follow his order. Peter hesitates for a second, slowly lowering his pants and underwear down, his whole face burning in embarrassment, the urge of covering himself is strong. Tony’s eyes darken with hunger, waving him over, Peter walking up to him, laying down on his stomach on top of Tony’s lap, feeling Tony’s erection against Peter’s chest. Tony grins, his left hand softly caressing on Peter’s asscheek, Peter’s skin feeling so soft against Tony’s rough hand.

“Damn slut, such a cute little ass you have, I bet you would feel so warm and tight, but that’s for another time. Right now, I’m gonna give you 35 spanks for being a disobedient boy. If I hear a single sound coming out of that pretty mouth of yours, I will restart the count, so stay fucking quiet.” Peter nods his head, tears pouring down on his face, getting Mr. Stark’s pants wet with his tears. Tony raises his hand up, coming down hard on Peter’s asscheek, making Peter jerk forward, a quiet gasp of pain slipping out of Peter’s mouth. “One.” Tony lifts his hand up again, bringing it down much harder. 

Peter tries to stay quiet, feeling his ass vibrating with pain, but it’s hard for Peter to stay quiet. All he wants to do is scream in pain, scream for help, but he knows that nobody cares what is happening to Peter. Since the other inmates are staying at the cafeteria, the  _ smack, smack, smack _ sounds ring out throughout the building. Peter notices in horror that his cock is half-hard, making him whine in distress.  _ He shouldn’t be enjoying this, this is so wrong. _ With the other hand, Tony’s hand gently runs his fingers through Peter’s soft curls.

Tony growls, loving the red hand marks he was leaving on Peter’s soft and pale asscheek. Tony could do this all day, but since he said he’ll only do 35 spanks, then he’ll keep his word. When Mr. Stark finally finished spanking him, Peter sighs a breath of relief, his ass burning, his nipples feeling so sensitive for rubbing them too much on Mr. Stark’s pants, his crotch still half-hard. But Peter just ignores it, pretending that he got hard for just being spanked by his cellmate.

Tony was slightly panting, his hand burning from spanking Peter’s ass so hard, his dick hard and leaking pre-come, but he feels satisfied and proud at his handiwork on Peter’s ass. “You did so well my sweet baby boy, such a good boy you are. I can’t wait to fuck this little ass of yours soon, but for now, I’ll wait.” Tony pushes Peter off of his lap, not even checking if Peter is alright or not, going up on his top bunk, “Rest for now, later today we gonna do a few things.” Peter couldn’t move, all he could feel is his ass on fire, his nipples in pain, and the tears streaming down on his face. 

After a while laying on his stomach, the building is so quiet that Peter could hear Mr. Stark's soft breaths, but a few minutes later, the inmates come back from the cafeteria, the building filling up with sound again. Peter doesn’t care if some of the men see his ass, too exhausted to pull his pants up. Clint, one of Mr. Starks buddies notice him, making a loud whistle, his eyes darken with desire. “Looky what we have here, did Tony fucked you already slut, I bet you were moaning his name out loud. Such a whore you are, not even pulling your pants up to cover your pretty ass, you really are desperate for cock.” 

Tony groans, quickly climbing off of his bed, a glare on his face. “Take your filthy eyes away from my slut, go find your own.” Clint rolls his eyes, “Yeah, yeah I’m going, jeez I’m just trying to have fun here and you know there’s not a lot of pretty boys here, only Loki and your new slut are pretty, and it’s not my fault that your bitch is showing his ass all for the world to see.” Tony flips him off, not in the mood to argue with Clint right now. Clint was about to walk away but he turned back around, “Don’t tell Loki that I said that, or Thor would definitely beat me up.” Tony rolls his eyes, nodding at Clint. “Yeah, okay, just fuck off Clint.” 

Tony walks by Peter’s bed, roughly pulling his pants up, making Peter yelp in surprise and whimper in pain because of the material rubbing against his sore ass. Tony walks up to the metal bars, untying the rope around the white sheet, the white sheet blocking the view of the inside of their cell. As the inmates get back in their cells, the metal bars close, everyone just minding their own business. 

\--- 

Steve stares across the building, staring at Tony’s cell, wondering what Tony and his new fuck toy is doing. Bucky sighs, he puts his hands on Steve’s back, softly rubbing his hands up and down. “If you’re so worried about the kid, then just help him out or something.” Steve lets out a sigh, for a moment enjoying Bucky’s hands rubbing his back. “I’m not that worried, I know Tony wouldn’t mistreat the boy badly or anything….I’m just curious what they’re doing right now, can’t a man have curiosity over something for once in their lives.” Bucky chuckles lightly, giving an open-mouthed kiss on Steve’s neck. “Whatever you say, Stevie, now how about you put your whole attention on me, instead of our friend.” Steve smirks, turning around to wrap his arms around Bucky’s waist, bringing his body closer to his.

“Whatever you want baby.” Steve leans forward, giving Bucky a sweet kiss on his lips. Bucky letting out a sigh of happiness, his arms wrapping around Steve’s neck, bringing him even closer. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope y'all enjoy this new chapter, and I was thinking that I'll be updating on Sundays and Thursdays or on Tuesdays, depending how much school work I have in those days, for now on. So yea, that's all I wanted to say and I wish y'all a great day/night! :)

After the morning incident and 2 hours of doing nothing but lay on the bed, crying his soul out, one of the officers walks up to their cell, hits his baton on the metal bars, a loud  _ clunk _ ringing in the cell, making Peter sit up straight. Peter isn’t sure if he should go and lift the white sheet, and see what the officer wants or if he should just wait until Mr. Stark makes a move. Tony growls low in annoyance, climbing off of his bed, lifting up the white sheet, tying it with a rope. “Ah Officer Strange, what brings you here on this fine morning?” Strange lifts an eyebrow up, points in Peter’s direction, “Mr. Parker has a visitor.” Tony glances behind his shoulder, noticing Peter standing up, his eyes wide and red for all the crying he’s been making. 

The metal bars open, Strange walks in, cuffing Peter’s wrists together. Tony watches as Strange is taking Peter away, the metal bars closing behind them. Tony sighs in boredom, taking a seat on the hard, steel, chair that they have in their cell, wondering who’s visiting his plaything right now. Peter was walking beside Mr. Strange, feeling goosebumps raised in his arms when Mr. Strange brushes his arm against Peter’s arm. “You know, Tony Stark may be your master or whatever and he may be a dangerous person who could kill anyone he wanted to for touching his belongings, but that doesn’t stop me from wanting to touch you.” Peter’s eyes widened, raising his head up in disbelief. 

_ Wait isn’t he the guy from the….no, it can’t be….why can’t he leave me alone...why can’t anyone leave me alone,  _ Peter feels his eyes burn as he feels a hand sneaking over to his ass, Strange giving it a hard squeeze. Peter softly gasps, tries to hold the tears back, pretending that Mr. Strange didn’t just do that to him,  _ is everyone here a pervert or what?! _ Peter thought miserably. When they arrive, Peter notices MJ standing from the other side, a small sad smile on her face, making Peter frown in confusion.  _ Why is she here….she shouldn’t be here. _ Strange uncuffs Peter’s wrists, walking away from him, standing by the door. Peter slowly walks up to the chair, taking a seat, hissing softly, his ass still a bit sore, and quickly grabbing the phone. MJ does the same, a sigh of relief sounding through the phone. “God Peter, I was so worried, are you okay? Has anyone hurt you?”

Peter clears his throat, lowering his gaze down, too ashamed to look at his girlfriend's eyes. “I-I’m fine...don’t know about me...um why-why are you here?” MJ frowns, hurt flickering in her eyes. “What, I can’t come and see how my boyfriend is doing in prison, Peter it doesn’t matter what you did, I’m worried about you. I’m scared that I could lose you...can’t you be a little more appreciative that I’m here?” Peter shakes his head, a single tear slipping out of the corner of his eye. “It’s not that MJ, I’m actually really happy to see you again but…” MJ’s frown deepens, her eyes glistening with tears. “But what Peter?” 

Peter sniffs, shaking his head again. “But you can’t be here, it’s too dangerous and-and I don’t want you to see me like this...I’m really glad you came but please don’t come again...try to move on or something.” Peter whispers that last part, a few more tears slipping down on his fear. MJ’s face was wet with tears as well, glancing at Peter with disbelief. “Y-You can’t be serious...after everything we've been through...you’re seriously breaking up with me…” Peter quickly shakes his head, “N-No I’m not breaking up with you but if that’s what you want then-” “No! I don’t want that, what I want is to come and see you as many times as I can, to see if you’re doing okay.”

Peter sighs in frustration, about to say something to her but then Strange is suddenly beside him, gripping his shoulder tightly. “Time’s up, say your goodbyes now.” Peter glances at MJ, hopefully, the last time, a sad smile spreading on his face. “I love you, Michelle, it was nice seeing you again, I hope you could move on and be happy again.” MJ sniffs, not fully understanding what Peter means by that, so she was about to ask him but he puts the phone back to its place, standing up, the officer cuffing his wrists again. 

Peter couldn’t see MJ’s sad and disappointed face, so he keeps his head low, feeling so empty right now. Peter knows he wasn’t being fair to MJ, but he just can’t bring himself to see MJ’s sad face. If every visit makes MJ upset or sad, then Peter doesn’t want her to come back, he wants her to be happy, even if that means he can’t be there to see that. Strange is oddly quiet, making Peter feel so uneasy. “Y-You want to know who’s she, don’t you?” Strange doesn’t answer but Peter could feel him staring at him, quietly waiting for an answer. “She’s my girlfriend...the first girlfriend I had in my whole life.” 

Strange hums, a thoughtful expression on his face. “I thought you were into men.” Peter snorts, shaking his head. “Nope, I-I’m not gay.” Strange hums, slowing his steps down, making Peter stop, glance up at him with a confused face. “W-Why did we s-stopped?” Strange glances around, finding nobody close so he walks around a corner, pushing Peter against the wall, making Peter gasp from the rough treatment. “Oh please Peter, I bet before you got put in prison, you probably used to suck cock like a fucking whore you are. That bitch is probably just one of your friends, pretending to be your girlfriend, probably wishing that she can have you but sadly she can’t because you’re my.” Peter gapes at Strange, his big brown eyes wide, staring up at Strange, in fear. 

Stephen could feel his cock twitch of excitement, arousal balling up in his gut. With Peter’s hands cuffed together, he can’t really push Strange away, so he backs away from him as much as he can, his back flat against the wall. One of Stephen’s hands grabs Peter’s hair, pulling his head to the side, exposing his smooth and white neck to him. Peter whimpers when Strange sucks on his neck harshly, making Peter squirm under his grip, accidentally lifting his hips up, brushing his clothed crotch against Strange’s erection. 

Stephen groans softly, a smirk forming on his face, licking on the small hickey on Peter’s neck. “Oh you see, you do like this, such a fucking slut you are. All you want is a warm and big cock up your pretty ass, don’t you Peter.” Peter sobs, putting his cuffed hands against Strange’s chest, doing his best to push him away but he can’t,  _ I’m so weak _ , Peter thought _. _ Stephen was about to continue sucking on Peter’s neck but his ears prick up small voices, the voices getting closer and loud. The Warden slowly stops as he notices one of his officers standing too  _ close _ to one of the inmates and his assistant stops as while, lifts a questionable brow, glancing at the direction that the warden is looking at. “Mr. Strange, would you like to explain why you and an inmate are here, making out like fucking horny teenagers?” 

Stephen’s cheeks flushes, straightens his back, trying to look presentable as he’s clearing his suddenly dry throat. “Sorry Mr. Fury, I’ll be taking the prisoner back to his cell.” Fury sighs, “Look, Mr. Strange, whatever you and the prisoner were doing just now, promise me I won’t catch you two like this again.” Stephen nods, about to apologize again but Fury talks first. “Good, off you go now, Ms. Hill, and I have some business to do.” As they walk away, Stephen breaths out, not noticing he was holding his breath. Peter didn’t know what to do about this, he either wanted to die in embarrassment or die in laughter.

The walk back to his cell was quiet and awkward, Strange quickly uncuffing Peter’s wrists and pushing him in his cell, walking away from there fast. Peter turns around and shouts when he sees Mr. Stark standing right behind him, Peter’s heart beating so fast. “M-Mr. Stark, you scared me t-there for a second.” Mr. Stark says nothing, all he’s doing is staring at Peter with a blank face, but his eyes are dark, and full with impatience? “So who was your little friend that visited you?” Peter gulps, shyly looking down at his hands, a bit of his hair falling over his eyes. “It was m-my girlfriend, Mr. Stark.” Tony snorts, “Don’t tell me, even a girl is bitching you around, god what a fucking whore you are. I bet you follow her every order like a good slut you are.” Peter sobs, hating the way Mr. Stark is speaking about MJ. 

Tony shrugs, a bored expression on his face. “No matter, you won’t be seeing her for a while, only during visit times.” Tony then noticed something that he hadn't noticed when Peter walked into the cell, his brows furrowed in confusion. Tony puts his hand on Peter’s chin, tilting his head up a bit, looking down at the small red mark on Peter’s neck. The realization hits him hard, making him feel outraged at what he just discovered right now. “Who did this to you?” Peter doesn’t respond, too scared to say anything. But apparently, that was the wrong choice because Tony’s grip on Peter’s chin tightens, a growl escaping his lips. “Who the fuck did this to you?!” Peter yelps, closing his eyes tightly. “Mr. Strange...sir.” Tony hums, letting go of Peter’s chin, turning away from him. Peter was about to sigh a breath of relief but then Mr. Stark kicks the chair hard, the chair falling on its side, a loud  _ bang _ ringing out in their cell. “I’m gonna fucking kill that son of a bitch for touching my stuff,” he yells angrily, his hands clenched into tight fists. 

Peter isn’t sure if he should be worry for Mr. Strange’s safety or not,  _ I mean he touched me without my consent so who really cares if he lives or dies….right? _ Peter thought. Peter snaps out of his thoughtful state, noticing Mr. Stark mumbling to himself, making Peter wonder what he’s saying and thinking. So Peter carefully and slowly sits down on his bed, nervously staring at Mr. Stark as he’s pacing around the cell, one of his hands running through his hair a couple of times. After 45 minutes later, all of the cells open, one of the officers, Mr. Wilson, shouts out, “Shower time ladies!” That makes Mr. Stark stop in his tracks, a grin spreading on his face. “Ooo I know what to do now.” Peter frowns confusedly at what Mr. Starks says, a spark of worry lightening up inside of him. 

“Um...Mr. Stark...if y-you don’t mind me asking….what exactly are you planning to do?” Tony snaps his head down, a dark smirk on his face. “Oh you’ll see soon my sweet boy, I’m gonna get revenge for what Mr. Strange did to you, and show him who’s the real boss here.” The mention of Mr. Strange’s makes Peter’s eyes widened, wondering what Mr. Stark is gonna do to the man. As all of the inmates grabbed clean clothes and towels from the officers, Peter noticed Mr. Stark speaking with his friends quietly,  _ probably planning what they’d do to him _ , Peter thought. Whatever Mr. Stark and his friends are planning, Peter hopes they just hurt the man but not kill him.  __


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope y'all enjoy this new chapter, I know I said so many times already that I'll be updating at Sundays and Tuesdays only, but since I finished one of my stories that I was working on, for now on I'll be updating on Tuesdays, Fridays and Sundays. So yeah, I just wanted to clarify that and I wish you all a great day/night!
> 
> Also warning!!! This chapter contains violence and blood, so if that's to sensitive for you, I suggest you to skip this chapter. Please be safe!! <3

Tony waited for his men to gather around together, uncaring if Peter wasn’t beside him right now, grinning when all of the group was standing in front of him, waiting for him to speak. “Alright, the reason why I told you all to gather around is that Mr. Strange has made his death wish-” Clint’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Wait, don’t tell us….he touched something that didn’t belong to him.” Tony gapes at Clint, annoyed at being interrupted so early in the meeting, but proud that his men isn’t as dumb as he thought they were. “Yes, you’re absolutely right, and Clint?” Clint hums happily, feeling proud of himself for answering correctly. Tony throws him a glare, “Don’t fucking interrupt me again, you hear?” Clint’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment, lowering his gaze down, nodding his head. 

“Anyways, as you all know, already, Mr. Strange touched what wasn’t his without asking for permission, and it isn’t the first time he has done it before, and I’m sure you all remember the last time we punished him, right?” Steve sighs in annoyance, wondering why Tony has to be so dramatic about all of this. “Yes we know Stark, but what do you want us to do, kill the guy?” Tony rolls his eyes, “Well duh-” Loki groans, “If you're just gonna kill the man then why did you ask all of us to be in this meeting?” Tony glares at Loki, pointing a finger at him. “Look Laufeyson, I don’t give a damn if you and Thor were in the middle of something, but what happened is important. Strange dares to be pun-” Bucky sighs loudly, “Fine, we’ll do whatever you want Stark before we change our mind.”

Tony sighs in defeat, “I really need to teach all of you to not interrupt me while I’m making a plan, whatever, one of you would have to keep an eye on Peter, since we’ll be busy at my office, and also I don’t want him to see what we’ll do.” Clint excitedly lifts his arm up, “O, o I want to keep an eye on him.” “Not gonna happen Barton.” Clint pouts, crossing his arms in frustration. “Now, Loki I want you to keep an eye on him, alright?” Loki groans softly, mumbling angrily to himself. “Fine Stark, but this better be worth my time,” Tony smirks, throwing him a wink. “Oh it will and after we’re done, Thor could go back fucking you as many times as you want.” Thor smirks cheeky, Loki softly flushes at the cheeks, he huffs and walks away, searching Peter through the crowd. 

“Now Clint and Bucky, I want you two to get Strange in my office and don’t let anyone see you, understood?” Bucky nods, walking away with a pouted Clint. “What about us Tony?” Tony smiles innocently, “And you gentlemen would have the honor to beat Mr. Strange as much as you want.” Thor grins darkly, liking the planning. But for Steve, he may be a killer but when it comes to torturing or hurting people, he does it only to those who really deserve it, and Steve thinks that Strange isn’t worth his time, but he also doesn’t want to anger Tony, so he’ll do whatever Tony commands him to do. Tony is glancing at Steve, waiting for his response. “Fine, let's just go to your office before the bulls see us,” Tony smirks, turns towards the direction of his office, taking confident steps to his office. 

\---

When they arrive in the showers, Peter couldn’t help but feel so uncomfortable,  _ do we really need to shower together? _ Peter thought miserably, slowly taking his orange suit off, giving it to the officer, looking for a spot where he hopes he wouldn't be bothered. That hope quickly fades away when Loki comes and stands next to him, making Peter stop what he was doing. Peter gulps, feeling his hands shake slightly when Loki leans close to him. “Don’t worry, I won’t do anything to you.” Peter snorts, suddenly feeling anger rise inside of him. “Yeah right, everyone in this prison is a pervert-” Loki hisses, “Listen here kid, I don’t give a fuck about you or anyone else, the only reason why I’m here is that you’re stupid daddy wants me to keep an eye on you while he’s busy with business, so shut your slutty mouth and don’t you dare calling me a perv.” 

Peter is glancing up at Loki with wide eyes, slowly nodding and mumbling a small apology. Loki huffs angrily, going back washing his body quickly, wanting to leave this place soon. The kid may have a point, this place does have perverts,  _ like En Dwi Gast and Fandral, _ but at least Loki has Thor and the others to protect him. Loki was too busy thinking about Thor and the others that he didn’t notice Peter wasn’t next to him anymore. Loki curses under his breath, desperately looking around, feeling angry at himself for getting distracted and letting the boy go without him.  _ Fuck Tony is gonna kill me as well. _

\----

When Tony, Steve, and Thor arrived at Tony’s office, Clint and Bucky were already there, with Strange tied up on a chair, with a gag in his mouth. Tony smirks darkly, giving a “thanks” to Clint and Bucky. “Well, well, well, not too strong aren’t you Stephen.” Stephen is slightly panting, sweat forming on his forehead. Tony slowly circles around him, like a predator circling his prey, ready to strike. “I noticed what you did to my baby boy, got anything to say before my men beat you?’ Stephen tries to speak,  _ to explain, _ but all that comes out is muffle sounds. Tony sighs in disappointment, “You were a good man Strange, a good man, but now you have to suffer the consequences  _ again _ for touching what doesn’t belong to you.” Tony walks away from him, waving at his men. “He’s all yours boys.” 

Clint and Bucky untie Stephen’s wrists, getting him up from the chair, each man holding Strange up by his arms. Thor walks behind of Stephen, folding a belt in half, getting ready to strike on Stephen’s back, but then Tony raises a hand, making Thor stop. “And one more thing, Steve, use a shank to cut the word  _ bastard _ on his chest, make it 3 inches deep and 5 inches long.” Stephen’s eyes widened, struggling against Bucky’s and Clint’s grip on him, Thor then grabs his hair, harshly pulling his head back, making Stephen groan in pain. “Don’t fucking move,” Thor growls out, letting go of his hair, ripping Stephen’s police uniform shirt with his hands, throwing the shards of the shirt to the floor, leaving his upper body exposed. Thor starts to raise the belt up, bringing it down fast and hard on his back, making Stephen groan, his back arching, pain spread through his body. 

Tony gives the shank to Steve, Steve walks upfront to Stephen, waiting as Thor is beating him with the belt on the back a couple of times. When Thor stops, Stephen is already panting heavily, sweat running down from his forehead, his head low. Steve felt a bit of pity for the man, but this is what he gets for messing with one of the craziest and smartest mob bosses that Steve ever met. So he kneels down, bringing the shank close to Stephen’s chest, pressing the tip of the makeshift knife on his chest. Stephen barely realizes what’s gonna happen when he screams, the scream muffled by the gag, pain radiating from his chest, blood starting to dip down on Strange’s chest, the corners of his eyes prickling with tears of pain. Steve is barely cutting the letter “a” on Stephen’s chest when Thor resumes his beating on Strange’s back, muffled screams coming out of his mouth, a bit of drool coming out of the corners of his mouth. 

\----

Peter didn’t mean to leave Loki behind, but he couldn’t stand being in there where pry eyes could be watching him taking a shower. It’s bad enough that Mr. Stark has seen him down there, but it’s too much that other men are watching him. So when he was walking back to the cell, Peter noticed two officers whispering to each other, one of them sounding worried as to the other one sounded fine. Peter then notices them walking away, an internal battle in his mind, Peter knows what he’s about to do made him get in trouble but he’s too curious to care. So he follows the two other officers, hoping that he won’t get caught. 

\----

  
  


When Loki was done with his shower, he quickly changed into new clothes, going back to where the cells are, quietly looking around for Peter. When he doesn’t find him, he checks in Tony’s cell, groaning in frustration when he doesn’t find him there either, hoping that nothing bad has happened to the boy. He was about to leave the cell when he bumps against someone, Loki murmuring a small sorry, about to walk away but the man grabs his wrist, stopping Loki. “You know, you’re usually with Thor, what happened, did you two broke up or something?” Loki closes his eyes, taking deep breaths, not in the mood for this. “Look Fandral, if you don’t fucking let go of my wrist right this second, I will cut your fucking dick out and shove it up to your sorry ass.” Loki hisses out angrily, Loki’s eyes flashing in rage. 

Fandral smirks, feeling arousal rise inside of him, “You know, I always love your feisty side, it’s so cute.” Loki stiffens when Fandral’s hand touches his cheek, softly caressing his cheek. “You know, if you ever feel lonely, you could always come to me and I could make you feel better. You won’t ever feel alone if you’re with me.” Loki quickly pushes Fandral away, a glare on Loki’s face. “I won’t ever go to you even if Thor breaks up with me, which would be impossible, because Thor loves me.” Loki pulls his arm away from Fandral’s grip, walking out of the cell. Loki doesn’t care if Tony kills him or not for losing sight of Peter, so he decides to go to Tony’s office. 

\----

Peter stops when the two officers stop in front of an old door, the two officers talking among each other, the officer that has dark skin opens the door, the two officers walking in, a loud shout of disbelief sounding out of the room. Peter frowns in confusion, slowly walking towards the room, a loud gasp leaving his mouth, a hand coming up to cover his mouth in shock and terror. Mr. Strange is held up by Clint Barton and Bucky Barnes, a lot of blood dripping down from Strange’s chest. “What the hell is going on here!?” One of the officers shouts at the inmates, disbelief showing on their faces. The inmates are too shocked to move or talk that Tony didn’t notice Peter standing behind the officers, Peter’s whole face is pale, a bit of green showing too. Peter screams, startling everyone in the room, “Mr. Parker, why aren’t you back to your cell?” Sam Wilson, one of the officers, asks him sternly. 

Peter was too distracted from the blood that he didn’t hear anything from the officer or from the other inmates that started shouting at Mr. Stark and the officers. Peter suddenly feels dizzy from his head, his vision getting blurry, feeling bile rising up inside of him. Peter falls down on his knees, barely noticing that Tony and Steve were by his side, a worried expression on Steve’s face but Tony has a blank expression on his face, making Peter wonder if he’s mad or not. Peter could tell that Tony was speaking to him but he couldn’t hear anything and also he noticed one of the officers helping Mr. Strange out before he passes out, darkness engulfed him. 


	5. Chapter 5

When Peter woke up, he softly groaned, slowly opening his eyelids, a quiet beeping sound coming beside him. Peter’s brows furrowed in confusion, _where the hell am I?_ Peter thought, curiously looking around the white room, cabinets with medical equipment and medicine, a heart monitor beside the bed, wires on his arm, making Peter wonder what happened to him. _Was I attacked? Did Mr. Stark tried to kill me but didn’t succeed?_ Before Peter starts panicking, a man with a white lab coat, glasses, and purple shirt with khakis pants walks in the room, holding a clipboard with papers on his hand, lifting his head up to give a soft smile at Peter. “I see that you’re awake now, hello Peter, I’m Dr. Banner and I want to ask you a few questions, okay. So first question, how are you feeling Peter?” 

Peter slowly raises himself into a sitting position on the bed, shyly looking down at his hands. “I’m feeling fine, just a bit dizzy and tired….um what happened and how long have I been here?” Dr. Banner grabs a stool, sitting besides the bed. “That’s what I was gonna ask you, but since it seems like you don’t remember, I’ll have to wait a little longer for you to remember again, and you were here for a day now. Anyways, the reason why you’re here is because you fainted, though I’m not sure what's the reason as to why, that’s also another reason why I’m asking you what happened. So I could know what caused you to faint.” Peter couldn’t believe he was unconscious for one whole day. 

But when Peter’s mind catches up to what Dr. Banner is saying, his frown deepens, how come he can’t remember what happened, did something hit him on the head hard enough to make him forget? Just then a spark of memory returns to him, making him gasp and his heartbeat increase. The heart monitor starts beeping crazily, making Dr. Banner worry, gently grabbing Peter’s hand. 

“Hey, Peter, breath for me, okay….just like this….yes just keep breathing, you’re okay now.” Peter takes deep breaths, coping the same breathing technique that Dr. Banner is doing. “Good, you’re doing great Peter…..now tell me, what caused you to react like this? Was it something that you remember?” When Peter finally calms down, he clears his dry throat, slowly nodding. “I-I remember what happened….well some part of it.” Dr. Banner nods in understanding, a serious expression on his face, but concern showing in his eyes. “What do you remember Peter?” Peter feels the corner of his eyes start to prickle with tears, a sob stuck in his throat. “I-I remember walking into a room….and-and I-I saw Mr. Strange beaten down and covered in b-blood.” Peter sobs, a single tear slipping out of his eye. Dr. Banner nods, a sympathetic expression on his face now.

“It’s okay Peter, if it makes you feel better, Mr. Strange is doing alright, just a bit of blood loss, bruises and cuts, but he’ll be great in no time.” Peter shakes his hand, wrapping his arms almost desperately, “No sir, y-you don’t understand, it’s not just about Mr. Strange, it’s also about Mr. Stark.” Dr. Banner frowns, “What do you mean?” “What I mean is, what if he hurts me like what he did to Mr. Strange, I mean he's a freaking mob boss, he’ll do anything to hurt me or anybody else.” Dr. Banner ohs softly, understanding what Peter is trying to say. “Look Peter, I know Tony is a dangerous man, and I understand that you’re scared that he’d hurt you or something, but I’m confident he won’t beat you or anything to that extent.”

Peter laughs breathlessly, but there’s no humor in his laugh. “You’re wrong about that Dr. Banner….he already hurt me….I guess you don’t really know Tony _fucking_ Stark, as you think you do.” Dr. Banner then chuckles lightly, making Peter’s forehead creased in confusion as to why Dr. Banner is chuckling about. 

Dr. Banner then has a serious expression on his face, taking his glasses off, a sigh slipping out of his mouth. "I known Tony Stark for almost 11 years now, and from what I have seen, he only hurts those that hurt his loved ones or those that he treasures. I also know that Tony loves boys like you and that he sexually assaults them, but I can’t really do anything about that, all I could do is tell him to just be careful. But what Tony and his men did to Mr. Strange, I’m sure there’s a reason why Tony and his men hurt him, I mean it’s not the first time he hurt him.” Peter is confused as to what Dr. Banner is telling him, _Tony fucking Stark, caring about someone, that’s impossible._ “Wait what do you mean by this isn’t the first time he hurt Mr. Strange?” Bruce was about to answer, but the door opened, an officer walking in. “Do I take the prisoner back to his cell doc?” Dr. Banner glances at Peter, “Do you think you’re feeling well to go back?” 

Peter was about to nod, but he stopped, a thoughtful expression crossing on his face. If what Dr. Banner said was true, then Peter wanted to believe him but a big part of him isn’t ready to see Mr. Stark. _What If Mr. Stark is angry at me for not staying with Loki and he’ll hurt me as he did to Mr. Strange._ Peter thought with fear of what kind of things Mr. Stark would do to Peter for disobeying him. “Um, is Mr. Stark back in the cell?” The officer shakes his head, “Him and the other inmates are in the hole right now.” Peter doesn’t know where or what the hole is, but he’s relieved that Mr. Stark isn’t in the cell right now. “Well….then I’ll like to go back to my cell please.” 

Dr. Banner nods, carefully removing the wires from Peter’s arm, helping Peter to stand, little by little, he lets Peter walk on his own. “If you need anything Mr. Parker, you can always ask any of the officers to escort you here, if you need help with anything.” Peter feels warmth spreading inside of him, glad that someone in this hell is kind enough to want to help him. “I really appreciate that Dr. Banner, I’ll keep that in mind.” The officer cuffs Peter’s wrists, gripping his forearm, taking Peter back to his cell. 

When Peter was back to his cell, it was so quiet that Peter finally felt his tense shoulders relax, tears of happiness slipping down on his face. As long as Mr. Stark is gone for a few hours, or even a few _days_ then Peter will feel safe, for now. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope y'all enjoyed this new chapter, I know the chapter is not long or interesting, but I promise you that the next chapter, it'll be better. And I'm also sorry for updating so late, I'm really busy right now, but I'll try to update more sooner. Anyways, I'd love to hear all of your thoughts about this story, and I wish you all a great day/night!! <3 :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!! In this chapter there's non-consensual/rape elements, so please be careful if you have any triggers! Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy the new chapter and I'm sorry for updating late, I'm really busy with homework right now, that I'm getting a bit stressed out. But I'm still gonna try to update faster.

After five days of being in the fucking hole, Tony and his men were finally able to go back to their cells, but if they ever did something so horrendous again, as they did to Mr. Strange, they’ll be put in the hole for 15 days. When the officer, Sam Wilson, was escorting him back to his cell, Mr. Wilson leaned close to Tony. “I know you would probably be mad at the kid, but try to go easy on him. It wasn’t technically his fault.” Tony pauses his walking, looking at Sam with a blank expression, but his eyes are full of rage. “You don’t get a say to this, I get to do whatever I fucking want with the boy and you can’t tell me what to do. Just take me back to my cell so I could see him again.” Sam sighs in defeat, nods, and resumes his walking towards Tony’s and Peter’s cell. As they reach the cell, Sam shouts, “Open at A15!” The metal bars open automatically, Sam slowly uncuffs Tony’s wrists. 

“I won’t tell you what to do, but please don’t hurt him too much, he’s already been through a lot,” Sam whispers against his ear, his eyes glancing in the cell, noticing a nervous Peter standing, waiting for Tony to get in. Tony just glances at Sam one last time, without saying anything, before walking inside, the metal bars closing behind him as Sam walks away. In the cell everything is silent, the only sounds they could hear are coming from the outside, the other men around them, doing whatever they do during the day. Tony couldn’t stop staring at Peter, a big ball of fury and  _ desire _ filling in his stomach, wanting to devour him whole. Tony lets out a quiet sigh, crossing his arms against his chest, “You should’ve stayed with Loki and yet you didn’t, why is that?”

When Mr. Stark entered, Peter’s hands started to quiver, putting them in his pockets so Mr. Stark won’t see how terrified he is, also not wanting to give him the satisfaction that Peter is afraid, his heart is thumping so hard and fast, that it could burst out any second now, sweat forming on his forehead, timidly looking down at the floor instead of up at Mr. Stark’s eyes. “I-I thought he would try to hurt me….I-I was looking for-for you.” Tony hums, unimpressed that Peter is lying to him, so he slowly steps forward towards Peter, making Peter glance up with wide eyes with fear in them, slowly backing up. When Tony finally reaches him, Peter’s back is pressed against the wall, Tony putting one hand on the wall, besides Peter’s head, leaning forward. “Well, if you were looking for me, you should’ve looked in our cell first, don’t you think.” Peter gulps, slowly nodding his head, his gaze lower. “I want to know Peter, how did you find my secret office, hm? Did Loki tell you where it was, or did you just wander off and magically found my office, hm?” Peter didn’t respond at first but he started to shake his head, making Tony narrow his eyes at him in a suspicious way. 

Tony’s other hand grabs Peter’s jaw, making Peter look straight at his eyes, a smirk of smugness spreading on Tony’s face when he notices the fear in Peter’s eyes. “You have such pretty eyes slut, you wouldn’t want me to cut them out of your face, hm?” Tony felt a thrill of excitement when he noticed Peter’s eyes watering, noticing Peter’s bottom lip quivering in fear. Tony softly smiles at him, his eyes darkening in hunger, as he thought of an idea. “How about a deal, I won’t cut your pretty eyes out if you let me fuck you right now, as many times as I want, but if you don’t then I’ll be the last person you would ever see in your miserable life!” Tony snarls out the last part, his grip on Peter’s jaw tightens, making Peter whine in pain. “So what is gonna be slut, getting fucked or getting blind?”

Peter could feel the tears slipping down on his cheeks, a sob coming out of him, Peter hating both options that Mr. Stark gave him. Peter didn’t want to be blind, he won’t be able to see the dangers coming in his way but he also doesn’t want to get fucked by Mr. Stark. He doesn’t want to lose his  _ virginity _ to this monster. “I-I….prefer to get f-fucked than being blind….sir.” Tony grins widely, his cock twitching in arousal as the idea of having his cock up in Peter’s tight ass turns him on. “Good choice baby boy, now take your clothes off and get on the bed, I have to pull the white sheet down so we could have some privacy.” Tony lets go of Peter’s jaw, walking up to the left corner of the cell, where there’s a white sheet taped on the wall above the metal bars, letting it loose as Tony tries to block the view in their cell, so no pry eyes won’t see anything. 

As Mr. Stark was busy with that, Peter couldn’t bring himself to take his clothes off, he never did this before, he could feel a knot of nervousness form in his stomach, feeling a bit dizzy as well. Tony turns around, irritated that Peter hasn’t taken his clothes off yet, “What are you waiting for, taking your fucking clothes off!” Peter slightly flinches when Tony’s voice raises, quickly removing his shirt and pants, not wanting to upset Mr. Stark anymore. Tony impatiently waits, as he’s staring at Peter quickly taking his clothes off, Tony’s desire growing when every part of Peter’s body is exposed. Peter was just left with his white underwear, not ready for Mr. Stark to see his private parts, tears of humiliation welling up. “I-I can’t do this….” Tony’s eyes narrow, crossing his arms in annoyance. “And why’s that?” Peter wanted to answer, but the words got stuck in his throat, too embarrassed to say them. “I’m….I’m a virgin s-sir….I have never done this before.”

Tony sucks in a breath, feeling his cock harden, a bit taken back from the information that Peter just said, feeling surprised yet excited. Tony grins a teasingly grin, a glint of lust in his eyes. “My, my, my, a virgin, is it my birthday today. So, you’re saying I’m your first? What about your slutty girlfriend, you haven’t fucked her yet, or wait, is she the one that tops in your guys' relationship?” Peter couldn’t contain the tears any longer so he let them fall on his face, feeling his cheeks burn in embarrassment. “Don’t-Don’t speak about my girlfriend like that….and we were taking it slow, s-so yes, what if I am a virgin, I-I was waiting for the right person so my first time could be s-special.” Tony throws his head back, laughing in amusement, “So, am I that “special someone” or just a one-time thing?” Peter clenches his hands into fists, feeling a small source of anger rising in him. “You mean nothing to me, you fucking monster!”

Tony could hear the anger and disgust in Peter’s voice, making Tony’s temper worsen as well. “If you call me like that again, not only would I cut your eyes out, I will fucking rip your tongue out as well!” Peter freezes in his spot, staring at Tony with horror in his eyes, “Now I want you to fucking take your underwear off and position yourself on all fours on the bed, or I swear to god I won’t hesitate to commit those things to you!” Peter’s anger is all gone when he sees the rage in Tony’s eyes, a small whimper leaving Peter’s mouth, quickly preceding of what Mr. Stark told him to do, getting on all fours on the bed, all of Peter’s clothes on the dirty floor. Tony’s cock is fully erected now, he grips the waistband of his pants and underwear, slowly pushing them down up to his thighs, his cock against his stomach. 

Tony moves Peter around the bed, making Peter face the wall, and his ass sticking out to Tony. “There you go, now stay like this, if you try to move away, I will hurt you. Also, unfortunately, I don’t have any lube with me so you’ll have to take me dry.” Peter’s chest is abruptly moving up and down, his arms slightly trembling as he’s holding himself up, a spark of panic rising inside of him. “C-Can’t you use your spit to make it less painful?” Tony hums thoughtfully, one of his hands caressing Peter’s side, while the other one is gripping his hip. “What’s the fun from that?” Peter didn’t like that at all, about to glance behind his shoulder when suddenly a pierce of pain was coming from his bottom, ripping a scream of pain out of Peter’s throat. Tony groans in pleasure as he enters Peter's tight channel, feeling Peter’s ass clenching around him, trying to push him out.

“Fucking hell! You’re so tight, I guess you are a virgin….. well not anymore.” Tony says breathlessly, pushing himself all the way in before he finally bottoms out, stilling his movements so he could give a moment for Peter to adjust to his size. Peter is heavily panting, his mind feeling a little fuzzy, silent tears of pain falling down on his face and on the bedsheets, pain radiating in every inch of his body.  _ Please….get it off….it hurts so much….I can’t take it. _ Peter thought, feeling the intruded thing twitching inside of him, making him feel sick. Peter never thought that sex would be so  _ painful _ . 

After a minute or two, Tony couldn’t hold on any longer, so he slowly started to pull back, a whimper of pain coming from Peter. Tony leans forward, his chest touching Peter’s back, Tony’s hot breath against Peter’s ear. “Best fucking hole I ever fucked, you’re so tight and warm around my cock, I could just stay in here forever.” Peter sobs, feeling disgusted at the words, trying his hardest to ignore them. Tony slowly starts thrusting in and out, keeping the rhythm of his thrusts slow and steady, trying to find that sweet spot. Peter couldn’t take the pain anymore, he changes his mind, he prefers to be blind than being fucked dryly. “P-Please...s-sir….it hurts.” Tony growls under his breath, “What did I told you, you either call me Mr. Stark or daddy.” Peter sobs, his hands clenching on the bedsheets, the sheets wet with his tears. 

“D-Daddy….please stop….it’s too much.” Tony coos, giving a gentle kiss on Peter’s cheek. “Aww, it’s okay baby boy, daddy is gonna take good care of you, just relax and it wouldn’t hurt anymore.” Peter shakes his head, not believing a single word coming from Tony’s lips.  _ Everything hurts, nothing would ever be better again, _ Peter thought, his heart feeling empty, all he could feel is pain. Tony moans softly as he accelerates the thrusting, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing in their cell, the hand that was gripping on Peter’s hip reaches up to Peter’s hair, pulling his head back, a small gasp leaving Peter’s mouth. Suddenly Peter’s back arches, a loud moan slipping from Peter’s mouth, Peter’s cock squirting out pre-come, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Tony smirked in triumph, “Feels good doesn’t it, that was sweet spot baby.” Peter didn’t care what it was, he just wants more of it.  _ Wait...no he doesn’t want this, no matter how good and painfully it feels like, he wants Tony to stop. _

Tony is now thrusting fast and rough now, the bed underneath them moving slightly against the wall, Tony feeling himself getting closer. He leans down, sucks, and bites on Peter’s pale neck, the red small marks that Tony left on Peter’s neck is blooming on his white skin, a possessive feeling growing inside of him.  _ Peter is his, no one is not allowed to touch him, talk with him, or even look in his direction, Peter will always be his. _ Tony thought possessively. Peter is whining and moaning softly, his cock hard already, feeling close to coming. “Daddy….I’m close.” Tony growls, feeling his balls tighten, so close to the edge but it’s not  _ enough _ . “Then fucking come slut, come from my cock, make daddy proud.” A hard thrust hits right at Peter’s prostate, a loud moan falling from his lips, his eyes rolling back in pleasure, his cock sipping on his stomach and on the bedsheets, moving his hips back. “Fuck  _ daddy!”  _ Peter shouted out.

Tony grunts when Peter clenches around him, those last words bringing Tony to the edge, a moan leaving him as his hot cum fills Peter’s ass, his thrusting slowing down. As they’re coming down from their high, Tony almost collapses on Peter, feeling satisfied and exhausted. “Damn that was so fucking hot, you were amazing baby boy, such a good slut you are.” The realization hits Peter hard, feeling disgusted by himself for enjoying this, tears of humiliation welling up in the corner of his eyes, suddenly wanting to get away from Tony, from  _ anyone. _ Tony slowly pulls his cock out, some of his cum sipping out, a bit of Peter’s blood in there too. “Even though we’re resting now, it doesn’t mean I’m finished with you. After 10 minutes of rest, I’m gonna fuck you  _ again, again, and again _ until I’m tired, do you understand?” Peter couldn’t believe it, he thought Tony was done with him, but this is just the beginning of Peter’s nightmare, a quiet whine coming out of Peter’s mouth.

Tony will take that as a yes, so with shaky legs, he walks to the table, grabbing a small cloth to clean himself, leaving Peter on the bed.  _ Oh we’re gonna have so much fun today Petey,  _ Tony thought, a grin spreading on his face, his limp cock already twitching in excitement. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I just want to say that I update in Sundays, Tuesdays and Fridays, just wanted to let you guys know. :)


	7. Chapter 7

After Tony fucked him four more times, Peter couldn’t take it anymore, his ass hurt like a bitch, he could feel Tony’s come sliding down to his back thigh, making Peter grimace in disgust. Not only is he a mess, but his bed is also covered with his and Tony’s cum as well, making Peter wonder if they change the bedsheets or not. Tony collapses on the bed on his back, laying beside Peter, a smile of satisfaction on his face, with his eyes closed. “Holy shit that was incredible, you got a great ass, Petey, I’m such a lucky man.” Peter sobs, his knees trembling so much that he collapses on his stomach, on the bed, too tired to glare at Tony. They stay like that for a while, the sound of their breathing just ringing throughout the cell. 

Suddenly, a loud  _ clank, clank, clank _ ringing throughout the cell, startling Peter a bit but he feels too exhausted to even lift his head up to see who it. Tony groans in annoyance, wondering why the officers wouldn’t leave them alone. So he gets up, lifting his underwear and pants up, moving the white sheet to the side to see who it is. “Mr. Wilson, what brings you here, in this fine afternoon?” Sam glances to the side, noticing Peter on the bed, naked, covered with fluids on his lower body. Sam raises a brow up, “So, I see that you two have been busy, I hope you went easy on him.” Tony smirks devilishly, “Oh don’t worry, I did, but like a whore that he is, he also enjoyed the rough treatment.” Sam hums, unconvinced, but he doesn’t say anything about it. 

“Anyways, I’m here to pick Peter up, he has a visitor.” Tony lifts his brow with interest, wondering if Peter’s visitor is his bitch again. “Let me guess it’s Peter’s girlfriend?” Tony says as he’s lifting the white sheet up, taping it on the wall. Sam shakes his head, “No, someone else.” Tony pauses, his face blank but his eyes show confusion in them, lowering his head. “Huh, by any chance you know who it is?” Sam crosses his arms, narrowing his eyes at Tony, trying to catch a glimpse at Tony’s face. “Maybe I do, but why is it so important for you to know?” Tony shrugs casually, lifts his glaze up, an unreadable expression on his face. “No reason, just curiosity.” Sam hums, taking his eyes away from Tony, and glances at Peter’s limp body. 

“Tell him to get dressed, I don’t have all day.” Tony nods, bending down to grab Peter’s clothes from the floor, throwing them to Peter. “Get dressed, slut, someone is here to see you.” Peter didn’t have the strength to even lift a finger, he just wanted to stay in bed to rest for a while. “Tell them that I don’t want to see anyone right now, I want to be left alone.” Tony rolls his eyes in irritation, gripping Peter’s arm tightly, pulling him to stand on his feet. “I don’t fucking care, now get your sorry ass dressed and leave so you could see your visitor.” Peter groans in protest when Tony makes him stand up, his legs so weak and shaky that he’s surprised he hasn’t crumpled down to the floor yet. With slow movements Peter grabs his shirt from his bed, lifting his sore arms up, putting the shirt on. 

With how shaky his legs are, Tony grips on Peter’s shoulder, to keep him steady, with a whimper of pain, Peter slowly puts his underwear and pants on, lifting one leg at a time. When he finally has his clothes on, Peter takes a seat on the chair, pain radiating through his body when he sits down on his sore ass. Peter quickly puts his socks and shoes on, stumbling towards the metal bars, the bars opening automatically. Sam slowly steps inside, cuffing Peter’s wrists. “You look like shit kid.” Sam whispers, his face inexpressive but there’s concern in his eyes. Peter doesn’t say anything, he just allows the officer to take him away, grateful for being apart from Tony for a while but he feels too mentally exhausted to see anyone right now. Sam sighs quietly, feeling unsettled about all of this, knowing that it isn’t any of his business but he can’t but feel responsible about this. “Are you doing okay Peter?”

Peter snaps his head up, his face showing a “does it look like I’m okay to you” expression. Sam knows it’s a stupid question, but he just wanted to make sure. “If you want, I could speak with the warden to move you to a different cell.” Peter couldn’t believe his ears, is this officer giving him false hope or something,  _ why is everyone here so cruel? _ Peter thought, his heart aching with sadness and anger. “I don’t need y-your pity.” Peter spat out in anger, lowering his head down so he could hide the tears of frustration slipping down on his face. Sam sighs again, letting the subject go, but he’ll try again because he can’t stand Stark hurting another kid anymore. 

When they arrived, Peter’s head was still low but when he caught a glimpse of who it was through his wet and blurred vision, he gasped, his eyes widened in shock. Sam quickly uncuffs his wrists, steps away to stand by the door, letting Peter walk to the chair, Peter quickly lowers his gaze down to hide the pain when he sits down on the chair, feeling his cheeks burn in humiliation when he feels a bit of cum coming out of his ass. Peter grabs the phone from the handle, his gaze still low, “H-Hey Aunt May.” Peter’s heart breaks in half as he hears sobbing coming from the other side, making him tear up with fresh tears. “Oh, my baby boy-” “Don’t call me that!” Peter suddenly snaps at his aunt, guilt immediately filling inside of him for snapping at his aunt. “S-Sorry….I didn’t mean to snap at you….umm, how are you doing May?”

May sniffs a sad smile on his face, shaking her head. “N-No, it’s fine and I’m doing fine, no need to worry about me, but sweetie I’m so worried about you, you look like a mess. Did something happen, is anyone hurting you?” Peter sighs, a fake smile spreading on his face. “N-No, don’t worry about me….I’m doing fine.” May looks at him with an unimpressed expression, “You know, you never were good at lying….so why are you?” Peter gulps, lowers his gaze down again, too ashamed to look at his aunt. “N-Nothing is wrong May, you shouldn’t be worried about me….” May gapes at him in shock, silent tears streaming down on her face. “Nothing wrong? Nothing wrong, Peter, there’s definitely something wrong here, you look like shit, you don’t look alright. And when you sit down, I noticed pain flashing on your face…..did someone….r-rape you?” May hopes to any god that Peter will say no but when he nods slowly May sobs, rage and despair filling inside of her. 

“Oh Peter I-I….you’ll be alright okay, I’ll try to speak with the warden to h-help you or s-something….I’m sure they’ll do something about this.” Peter shakes his head, “No, no it’s fine May….I’ll be fine, I-I can take care of myself….beside he only hurt me once, I’m sure he wouldn’t do it again.” May was about to protest, but Peter shakes his head, his decision final. “No, May, I don’t want you to worry about me, worry about your job and paying the bills. Please, I don’t want you to see me like this…..just don’t come back.” May couldn’t believe this, was Peter really just giving up now? “Peter, sweetie, I can’t just have you suffer in here alone, if someone is hurting you then I can try to help, please I can’t have this in my conscience, knowing that I could have spared you pain and suffering.” 

The feeling of warmth and happiness spreads inside of him, happy that his aunt cares about him so much, but he can’t bring himself to accept her help. “I really appreciate it May, but I don’t want your help, I’m an adult-” “You’re just a kid! You’re barely gonna have 18, you’re not an adult yet, Peter!” Peter groans in frustration, one of his hands running through his messy curls. “Okay, fine, you have a point there, but I can protect myself…..all I want you to worry about is your life. Please understand May.” May was about to protest again, but she sighs, her shoulders slumped in defeat. “Okay….if that’s what you want then fine, I won’t change your mind, but that doesn’t mean I would stop coming here to see you.” Peter smiles a grateful smile, “Thanks May and I guess I can’t change your mind from coming here to visit me, huh?” 

May breathlessly chuckles, the corners of her eyes wrinkling, a genuine smile spreading on Peter’s face at seeing May’s happy face. “No, you can’t change my mind, Peter, so probably on Thursday, I’ll make time and come here to see you again.” Peter nods, about to speak but he feels a gentle hand on his shoulder, his head snapping up to see Mr. Wilson, standing next to him with a sad smile. “Sorry Peter, but your time is up, I have to take you back.” Peter nods in understanding, glancing back at May one last time. “I’m really happy to see you again May, I’ll be back home sooner than you think.” May sniffs, a sad smile spreading on her face. “I know you will, I love you, sweetie.” “I love you too May.” Peter puts the phone back to its handle, giving May a wave, putting his hands forward as Mr. Wilson is cuffing his wrists. 

As Sam is taking Peter back to his cell, a loud bell starts ringing throughout the whole building, making Peter grimace in pain from the loud ringing. “What’s-What’s happening?” Sam gasps, his eyes widened, a bit of fear showing in his eyes. “Okay Peter, I have to take you somewhere safe.” Peter’s brows furrowed in confusion, looking around as he sees officers running to the direction where the other prisoners are being kept in their cells, and Peter’s and Tony’s cell. “W-What do you mean Mr. Wilson, is-is something happening?!” Peter asked, desperately glancing at Sam, waiting for the officer to answer. One of the officers stops, glancing at Sam with worry in his eyes. “Mr. Wilson we need backup now, there’s a riot happening and some prisoners are in other sections of the prison building already.”

Sam curses under his breath, nodding at the officer. “Okay, I’ll meet you over there, I just need to do something first.” The officer nods, leaves Peter and Sam standing alone, chaos breaking everywhere. Sam uncuffs Peter’s wrists, making Peter’s frown deepen, “Mr. Wilson...why are you uncuffing my hands?” Sam grabs Peter by the shoulders, a serious expression on his face. “Promise me Peter that you will go back to your cell and stay there, okay. Right now, it’s too dangerous for you to be out here.” Peter shakes his head, not understanding a word of what Mr. Wilson was saying. “I’m-I’m not understanding sir, did something bad happen?” Sam looks over his shoulder as he sees a group of prisoners running towards them. “Just trust me okay, here, you will need this to open the gates, now go, run!” Peter grabs Sam’s security card, his eyes widened in fear as he notices over Mr. Wilson shoulder, a group of prisoners running towards them. 

So Peter did exactly what Mr. Wilson told him to do…. _ run. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hoped y'all enjoyed the new chapter, I know it wasn't long or interesting but I promise you guys that in the next chapter, things are gonna get exciting, dangerous and heated ;) I wish you all a great day/night! <3 :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope y'all enjoy this new chapter, I'll be updating on Friday. I would love to hear all of your thoughts about this chapter, I wish you all a great day/night! :)

Peter is panting, the alarm bells ringing loudly around him, his legs feel like jello that he might collapse at any moment, his eyes alert, looking at every dark corner and hall he goes. Peter is  _ lost _ , he doesn’t know where he is or where he’s going. He’s been running for 10 minutes straight, every hall he goes to seems the same, he doesn’t know where the cells are nor where all of the officers have gone to.  _ One of the officers said a riot was happening right now and that they need back up immediately, but what’s happening that they need most all of the officers? Are inmates escaping or something? _ Peter thought, stopping for a second to catch his breath.  _ Wait if there’s a riot happening right now, is the visitors okay….is May ok- _ Peter’s heart stops, a gasp escaping from his mouth as he feels someone wrapping their arm around Peter’s neck, Peter’s eyes widened, feeling panic rising in his heart. Peter begins to struggle against the person’s grip, his fingernails clawing at the person’s arm, trying to cry out for help but Peter couldn’t even breathe because of the arm blocking his windpipe. 

__ The arm around Peter’s throat tightens, his lungs burning, making Peter desperately breathe for air, his vision starting to get blurry and watery. Peter’s struggles start to lessen, his arms falling beside his sides, slumped, the last thing that Peter remembers before he passes out was the man saying “good boy.”

\---

One of the officers opened the metal bars, the officer saying it was yard time, the inmates slowly stepping outside off of their cells, but something felt wrong, Tony could feel it in the air. Something  _ bad _ is about to happen, making Tony tense, glancing around at his surroundings with sharp eyes, wondering who’s gonna make the first move. It’s been ages since there’s been a riot and the last time was horrible, at least 12 inmates died and 5 officers were injured, and Tony knows deep down that this one is gonna be more horrendous than the last one. Tony noticed his men standing with tense shoulders, waiting as well for the first strike. Nobody doesn’t know who took the first move but everyone started to throw punches at each other, others using just their fists, but others are using make-shift weapons. 

Tony feels pain spreading from his back, turning around who hit him, ready to attack back but the man falls down, unconscious, Tony looks up who was his helper, a small smile on his face when he notices it was Steve. “Thanks, but you know I coulda handle that on my own.” Steve shrugs, a teasing smirk spreading on his face. “Instincts, you used to be my, never gonna stop helping you.” Tony snorts, shaking his head in disbelief. “Tell the others to meet me at the office, we have to get out of here.” Steve nods, carefully navigating through the crowd, noticing Clint, Thor, and Bucky fighting off a group of men, Loki out of sight. While Steve is busy with that, Tony is gonna go and try to find his baby boy. 

\----

When Peter wakes up again, the first thing that Peter notices is there are shelves full of garden and cleaning equipment around him, the room illuminated with just one light in the middle of the room, making for Peter hard to see in the dark corners of the room, anxiety filling inside of him. And the other thing is that his hands are tied behind him, but other than that he’s fine. Peter then notices a shadow standing in front of him, Peter’s eyes widened in fear, his heart thumping hard and fast, his hands sweating with nervousness. “Um...w-who’s there?” Peter weakly calls out, his voice shaky. The man steps forward, the light above making it easier for Peter to see, a gasp leaving Peter, his body quivering in fear. Mr. Strange smirks devilishly, making Peter shudder from the crazy and hungry expression on Mr. Strange’s face. 

“It’s good to see you again Peter, it’s been what….5 or 6 days since we last saw each other. Obviously, it could have been sooner but since Stark and his men attacked me, well let's just say I wasn’t doing well. But I’m all better now and guess what, we have a visitor here as well…” Peter’s brows furrowed in confusion,  _ there’s someone here as well? _ Peter’s wide eyes glance at the other officer that emerges out from the dark, a wide smirk on his face. “Hey Petey, I heard a lot about you, you’re quite a talk around here, in this prison. Others like Mr. Strange and I want a piece of you, but since you’re Stark’s fucking play toy, we can’t really do much about it.” Peter couldn’t believe his luck, not only the inmates are pervs, some of the officers are pervs as well. Why can’t Peter have peace for a second,  _ at least I was left alone when Tony and his men were in the hole but since they’re back, everything seems like it has gone to hell. _ Peter thought miserably. 

“Oh yes, where are my manners, my name is Quentin Beck, it’s nice to finally meet you, Peter Parker.” Beck throws a wink at Peter, a shiver going down on Peter’s back. Stephen claps his hands together, a wide grin spreading on his face, eagerness flowing inside of his veins. “Well, now that Mr. Beck introduced himself, how about we let the fun begin.” Mr. Beck glances up and down at Peter’s body, a dark shadow crossing over his face, his eyes dark with desire. “How are we gonna do this, do we take turns fucking him or what?” Stephen hums thoughtfully, tilting his head to the side. “How about you fuck him, while he sucks my cock.” Beck feels his cock give a twitch of arousing at the idea of Mr. Strange. “I think that’s a perfect plan.” The two men advance towards Peter, Peter glances up at the two men with horror in his eyes, feeling panic rising from him. 

\----

Tony was pacing around his office, his hand running through his hair, a frustrated groan slipping out of his mouth. He couldn’t find Peter, he looked everywhere, well the parts where he could look, since some parts of the prison had gates that needed a security card to open. So Tony decided to look for Peter later,  _ he’s probably with Wilson, _ so Tony will concentrate on the situation that they’re in. When they finally arrive, Tony sighs a breath of relief, feeling his hands twitch with agitation. “Great you’re all here-” Thor growls at Steve, pushing him against the wall, startling the men in the room. “Woah, woah, big guy, what got you so riled up?” Thor glares daggers at Tony, his hands clenched into fists. “Loki is gone Stark, I need to find him! But instead, you want us to help you find your fucking bitch!” Tony snarls, crossing his arms in anger. 

“It’s not about Peter and if you really want to go and find Loki, then go, I don’t need you.” Thor was about to walk away but he stopped, he took a deep breath, his eyes closing for a moment to calm himself, giving Tony a small nod. “Fine, I’m staying but if something happens to Loki, it’s on you Stark.” Tony nods, stepping away from Thor. Bucky straightens his back, a serious expression on his face, his arms crossed. “What’s in your mind Stark, got a plan to stop this riot?” Tony shakes his head, his hand running through his messy hair again. “No, the reason why I called you guys here is to finish the job that we didn’t finish, kill Stephen Strange.” Clint groans in annoyance, throwing his arms up, “I thought we were done with that guy!” Tony glares angrily at Clint, “No we’re not Barton, so stop fucking complaining like a little kid.” Clint rolls his eyes, glancing away from Tony, crossing his arms with a pout on his face. “Whatever.” He whispers under his breath. 

Suddenly the door of the office opens, bangs against the wall, a panting Loki entering the office, an arm around his stomach. Thor’s eyes widened, quickly rushing towards Loki’s side. “Loki, baby, are you okay, what happened?” Thor quietly asks him, his hands gently grasping Loki’s shoulders, checking for any injuries. Loki groans in pain, squeezing his eyes shut, “I’m fine Thor, I just need to lay down for a while.” Thor’s forehead creases, concerned glinting in his eyes. “Are you sure you’re ok-” “ _ Yes _ , I’m fine so let me go, Thor!” Loki snaps at him, Loki’s glare throwing daggers at Thor, making Thor slowly let go of Loki’s shoulders, allowing Loki to sit down on a chair. 

Clint frowns, noticing a red spot on Loki’s shirt, “Umm, Loki, you’re bleeding from your side, are you sure you’re okay?” The others look at Loki’s left side, the men noticing the red spot as well. Loki waves them off, shaking his head, “I’m fine, it’s nothing major, just let me rest for a bit.” Thor shakes his head, a frown forming on his face, carefully picking Loki up. “No, you’re not fine and I’m taking you to Dr. Banner.” Loki whimpers in pain, his arm tighten around his side. “Let me go, you big oaf! I don’t need your help or anyone’s.” Thor ignores him, quickly glancing at Tony, pointing an accusing finger at him. “This is your doing, Stark.” That was the last thing that Thor said before walking out of the office with Loki, taking him to Dr. Banner. 

The office is silent, the three men staring at the spot where Thor and Loki were a few seconds ago. Tony shakes his head to snap out of it, clapping his hands together to get the other two men's attention. “Okay, since Thor and Loki are gone, it’s just us three….now we have to find Mr. Strange, so Clint and Bucky, I want you both to go and look for him, and bring him here.” Bucky and Clint nod, quickly walking out of the office, hunting down for Mr. Strange. Tony slowly lets out a breath, his shoulders fall slumped, taking a seat on a chair. Steve stares at Tony, slowly stepping towards him. “What’s the matter, Tony?” Tony glances down at his hands, shaking his head. “Nothing is wrong Steve, I’m just…..tired. I’d tried to look for Peter but….I couldn’t find him.” Steve smiles a small smile, pausing as he stands next to Tony. “I’m sure he’s fine, he’s a strong kid.”

Tony laughs humorlessly, tilting his head up to stare at Steve’s dark blue eyes. “What if he’s in danger, it’s not my first time losing a play toy.” Steve frowns down at Tony, a serious expression on his face. “Is that what he is Tony, just a play toy? If you really care about him, you should be more kinder with him, because I could tell that he doesn’t feel safe or happy with you.” Tony huffs, glancing away from Steve’s accusing gaze, instead, he stares at the wall across from him. “I don’t need you to tell me what or what not to do Rogers, I’m not with you anymore, you have Bucky now.” Steve shrugs, nodding in agreement. “Yes but it doesn’t mean that stops me from wanting to help you or giving you advice, I just want you to be happy Tony.” Tony closes his eyes, feeling his hands clench and unclench in frustration, not in the mood for this. “Whatever, just shut up and leave me alone.” Steve sighs, moving away from Tony’s side, walking towards the door, looking out to check if Bucky and Clint are back yet. 

After a while, Bucky and Clint come back, but with no Mr. Strange. Tony growls angrily, kicking the chair, the chair falling on its side with a  _ bang _ . “What do you mean you couldn’t fucking find him?!” Bucky shrugs, unfazed at Tony’s anger. “We looked everywhere Tony, but we just couldn’t find him.” Clint steps forward, his arm stretched out, a security card ripped in half on his hand. “But we found Sam Wilson’s security card on the floor.” Tony’s brows furrow, snatching the two pieces of the card from Clint’s hand, looking down at them. “Hmmm, do you know where Mr. Wilson is?” Clint shakes his head, “No, but isn’t it strange that he doesn’t have it on him?” Tony couldn’t help but agree with Clint. Either Wilson dropped his card by accident or  _ he probably gave it to Peter _ ? Tony thought, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. 

But why would he give Peter his security card, it could only mean….Tony gasps loudly, drawing the three men to his attention, Steve lifting a brow. “What’s wrong?” Tony glances up at Steve with wide eyes, anger, and  _ worry? _ filling inside of him. “Someone has Peter.” 

  
  
  


  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!! This chapter does contain non-con/rape and a bit of violence, so please please please be careful while reading this, I don't want anyone getting hurt or anything. So if you have any triggers then I'll suggest you to skip this chapter. Thank you and I hope y'all enjoy it! :)

Strange groans in pleasure as he has a tight grip on Peter’s brown curls, holding his head uptight and still as Strange slowly slides his cock in Peter’s wet mouth. Peter whines in protest, his eyes glistening with tears, Peter’s palms flat on top of Strange’s thighs, desperately trying to push him away. While Strange has his cock in Peter’s mouth, Beck is kneeled behind Peter, his thick cock out of his uniform pants, slowly stroking his cock into full hardness. Beck roughly grabs the sides of the waistband of Peter’s pants and underwear, pushing them down to reveal Peter’s creamy white, smooth, round ass. Beck feels a jolt of need and hunger, his calloused hands caressing Peter’s soft asscheeks, spreading them apart to stare at Peter’s pink hole. 

“Fuck what a nice ass you got here kid, I hope this isn’t my last time shoving my thick cock inside of your little tight asshole.” Peter could feel his cheeks burning in embarrassment, the tip of his ears slightly pink. Peter couldn’t believe this, he doesn’t know which one is worse getting used like  _ this _ by two men or being stuck in a cell with Tony  _ Fucking  _ Stark for 5 years. Peter was abruptly pulled away from his dark thoughts when he felt a jolt of pain coming from his ass, the stretch of Beck’s cock too much for Peter. Peter feels his whole body going tense, his hole clenching around Beck’s cock, trying to push the intruding thing out of him, but that only makes the pain worse when Beck is still pushing inside of him. Beck lets out a few panting breaths, his hands gripping Peter’s hips tightly, his brows slightly furled, a look of concentration on his face. “Fucking dammit kid, you’re so tight. If you don’t want this to hurt, you need to relax, your body is so tense.” 

Peter whimpers in pain and distressed, sweat slowly sliding from his forehead, down to his cheek, where it joins with the tears that are slipping out of Peter’s puffy, red eyes. Peter was so engrossed from the pain coming from his ass that he didn’t realize that Strange’s cock was fully inside his throat, making Peter’s eyes go wide, panic striking inside of him, a muffled sound of a sob and gag escaping Peter’s mouth. Strange shushes him, the grip on Peter’s hair softens, Strange’s fingers gently combing through Peter’s hair. “Shh, shh, it’s okay Petey, we’re not gonna hurt you….you just need to relax.” Peter could feel his lungs burning, his mouth desperately trying to suck in air but he can’t. His eyes screwed shut, more tears streaming down on his face, getting Strange’s cock wet, the grip that Peter has on Strange’s thighs tightens, trying to push him away but Strange doesn’t even budge an inch. 

As Peter slowly lets go, he drifts his mind to someplace else, trying to pretend that he wasn’t getting raped by two men at the same time, trying to escape from the pain and terror he was feeling all over his whole body. 

\----

Tony was pacing around the room, lifting his hand up to rub at the nape of his neck, frustration radiating all over his body, his mind racing with thoughts. Who could possibly have Peter right now? Tony thought desperately. Tony knows he barely knows the kid, even though the kid has been here for 6 days now, but who could blame Tony if he was in the hole for 5 days straight! Tony sighs, letting his eyes close, breathing in calm breaths to calm his breathing and his mind. All the while when Tony was pacing around the room, Steve and Bucky were quietly whispering to each other at a corner, Steve keeping an eye at Tony and Clint. “Do you think it was Strange that took Peter away?” Bucky slightly shrugs, his eyes glancing down at the floor. “It could be a possibility but isn’t he with Dr. Banner for what we did to him 5 days ago?”

Steve sighs under his breath, shaking his head slowly. “I don’t know Buck but wherever he is, I feel like he has Peter with him.” Bucky hums in agreement, letting the silence take over them, the only sounds in the room are Tony’s pacing and the sound of Clint’s foot tapping on the floor. Suddenly the door opens with a loud  _ bang _ startling the men inside, Tony’s eyes narrowed into slits, his hands turning into fists by his sides. A group of inmates enters the office, their shoulders tense, their eyes sharp with alert, the leader of the group covered with blood on his shirt, a makeshift knife in his fist. Steve, Bucky, and Clint quickly move beside Tony, ready to defend Tony at any cost. Tony grits his teeth down, his hands slightly shaking with anger, “Why are you and your men here Fandral, you shouldn’t be here.” 

Fandral surveys around the room like he was searching for someone, but he curses under his breath when he doesn’t see the person that he’s looking for. “I’m not here because I want to, Stark, I’m here for Thor and his beloved brother, Loki.” Tony huffs like an angry bull, stepping a few inches forward. “Well guess what genius, they’re not here, so how about you and your men move your ugly asses out of my office, or I’ll beat the crap out of you myself.” Fandral glares daggers at Tony, his face turning red in rage, lifting his hand up to point the top point of his makeshift knife towards Tony. “You better watch out what you say with that filthy mouth of yours Stark, or I won’t hesitate to kill you as well.” 

Tony was too irritated to continue arguing with this piece of shit that he tilts his head towards Steve, giving him a small nod, permitting his men to attack. Steve didn’t need to be told twice so with lightning speed, he strikes at the closest man in front of him, punching the man in the face, a loud  _ crack _ echoing in the room. Hell broke loose when Steve struck the first hit, Bucky and Clint advancing forward to help Steve out, giving time for Tony to grab a makeshift of his own kind of knife from the desk, quickly moving across the room to attack Fandral. 

\----

Peter cries out in pain, feeling Beck thrusting his hard cock roughly inside of Peter’s hole, loud groans and grunts ringing out in the storage room, Beck’s hands bruisingly holding Peter’s hips still. While Beck was harshly fucking Peter from behind, Strange was making Peter deep throating him, the sobs, and gags being muffled by Strange’s cock, tears of pain streaming down on Peter’s face, getting his shirt dirty with his tears and drool. Peter’s knees and back started to cramp for being on his knees for 40 minutes already, his back aching in pain for having it arched up for too long. Peter doesn’t know why he’s still struggling against the two men, he doesn’t know why he hasn’t given up yet and just let the two men just use him however they wanted.

But even if Peter does want to give up, he doesn’t want to prove to these men that he’s just some weak, pathetic boy, who can’t even fight back. So Peter gives it all his mighty strength to fight back, to try to push Strange away, to show them that he isn’t a weak boy, but disappointedly he’s still unsuccessful. Stephen growls low, a sense of annoyance surging through him, irritated that Peter’s attempts at pushing him away hasn’t stopped yet. “Stop it Peter or I’ll tie your hands behind your back and then I’ll have to hold you by your hair, and I’m sure that’ll be so painful for you, don’t you think.” Peter gives a small whimper as his response, his wide eyes glancing up at Strange, his eyelashes wet with his tears, his cheeks colored with a tint of pink on them and wet for all the crying he has done. 

Strange notices the wet mess that Peter has been making on himself, a mocking laugh escaping his mouth at how ridiculous Peter looks like, right now. Beck raises a brow at Strange’s behavior, wondering at what he was laughing about. “What’s so funny?” Strange flickers his gaze towards Beck, a teasing smirk on his face. “Nothing, just laughing at the mess that Peter’s making on himself, he has tears and spit all over his shirt and face, some of it is even on the floor.” Peter sobs as he feels his cheek burn in humiliation when Beck chuckles in amusement and for being made fun of. It isn’t Peter’s fault for making such a big mess on himself, he literally has a cock in his mouth, permitting him to breathe air, and he never done this before,  _ well only once with Tony _ , but that was only one time, so Peter isn’t skillful at this. He doesn’t even want to do this, he’s not gay and he has a really special girlfriend that he hopes that she’s the  _ one _ and that they’ll have a good and happy family together someday. Suddenly there’s a loud static sound coming from the communicator from Beck and Strange’s shoulder, a sound of someone breathing heavily through the device. “I’m seriously injured….I need medical attention….there’s armed inmates around me…..does anybody copy?.” Strange pauses his hips, a look of confusion crossing over his face. “Is that Wilson?” Beck pauses as well, his eyes narrowing as he’s trying to remember through his aroused mind if that’s Sam or not. “Maybe it is and I think he’s in trouble.” Strange curses under his breath, an internal battle going through in his head, debating if he should leave and help Sam, or just stay here and hope that another officer heard Sam. 

After a whole minute of quietly thinking in his head, he slowly removes his cock out of Peter’s mouth, Peter greedily gasping for air the second Strange removes his cock, giving fresh air to his burning lungs, appreciating it for being able to breathe again. Beck’s brows furrow, wondering what Strange is doing. “Are you seriously gonna leave and help Wilson out, I thought you wanted to do this for a while now.” Strange snorts, putting his cock back in his underwear, trying to fix himself so no one would be suspicious as to what he was up to. “I know that but Wilson is one of our best officers, I can’t just leave him to die, beside he has a wife and a daughter, I won’t be able to rest in peace if I knew I could have saved Wilson’s life. But if you don’t want to accompany me then I’ll go by myself.” Strange gives one more glance at Peter’s face, feeling a bit of pre-come slip out of the tip of his cock, getting his underwear wet, but he shakes his head to clear the fog from his mind, trying to keep his concentration so he could go and save Sam’s life. 

“See you soon Peter.” Strange throws a wink at him, a small mischievous smirk on his face, quickly running out of the storage room, leaving a speechless Peter Parker behind, with an uncaring Quentin Beck still in Peter’s ass. Just because Mr. Strange was heroically saving Wilson, it doesn’t mean Peter likes him all of the sudden,  _ oh no _ , Peter hopes Strange dies by saving Wilson’s life, because Peter still despises that man with all of his guts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S I just wanted to ask you guys something so like it's almost Valentine's day and I was wondering if you guys would like for me to update 2 chapters for this story on Sunday, instead of 1 chapter like I always do. Or write an one-shot of Tony and Peter spending Valentine's day together. Anyways, tell me what you would like me to do and on Saturday I'll let you guys know what I'll be doing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!! There's a bit or violence in this chapter and there's two character deaths in this chapter as well. So, please, please, please be careful while reading this. 
> 
> And since today is Valentine's Day, I wanted to give you guys something, so I'm writing a fluff story of Tony and Peter, of course there's smut ;) but it's mostly fluff, so if you like that kind of stuff, then I promise you, you will enjoy reading it. :) But sadly I can't post it today because I'm a bit busy with something right now, so I'll have to post it tomorrow, but I'm already half way done with it. When I'm done with it, I'll post the link in here tomorrow. :)
> 
> P.S. Happy Valentine's everyone!! I hope you all have a amazing day with your love ones! :) <3

Strange was quietly walking through the empty halls, his hands holding a gun forward, ready to threaten the inmates in case they tried to attack him, the loud alarm bells ringing throughout the whole building, making it a bit difficult to hear anything. Strange freezes when he hears talking around the corner, inmates laughing at something or  _ someone _ . Strange leans against the wall, slowly sticking his head out, his eyes widened slightly when he notices Sam laying on the floor, Sam’s face covered with bruises and blood, the inmates around him, mocking him, kicking him like an animal. Strange quickly retreats his head back when an inmate glances towards Strange’s direction, his heart pounding against his rib cage, his hands sweating slightly with nervousness. 

He may be a coldhearted and strong person who enjoys hurting others for fun, but that doesn’t mean he dares to risk his life for someone else. But he also doesn’t want to carry the guilt on his shoulders for not trying to save Sam’s life, so whether he likes it or not, he’ll try his hardest to protect Sam from the prisoners. So with a deep breath, he straightens his back, steps around the corner, raising his gun up towards the inmates, his hands slightly shaking with nervousness and  _ fear _ . “Let the man go!” Strange said with a loud voice, hoping to god that the inmates will listen to him. One of the inmates' snorts, slowly steps forward, his left hand holding Sam’s baton and his right hand holding a bloody knife, his shirt and hands covered in blood, squaring his shoulders towards Strange. “Or what? Gonna shoot us to death? If you really want to act as a hero, then come and get us!” Strange could feel the fear leaving him, instead, it gets replaced into anger. 

“I won’t ask again, let **.** him **.** go!” Strange shouts at them, slowly stepping forward as some of the inmates start to inch back, raising their hands up in surrender. The guy with Sam’s baton snarls around his acquaintances, his eyes showing disbelief. “What the fuck are you guys doing!? It’s one against five, we can beat the shit out of him!” The guy to the right shakes his head, “Sorry man, but you’re on your own now.” The others around him nod, slowly starting to move away, turning their back towards the guy with the baton. The man growls angrily, “Fine, run, you fucking cowards, I don’t need you anyway!” Strange feels a source of relief, making his shaky hands stop quivering, feeling brave enough that there’s only one inmate now, slowly advancing towards him. “Drop your weapons inmate or I won’t hesitate to shoot you!” 

The man snaps his head towards Strange, a glare on his face, ignoring Strange’s demand as he turns around towards Sam, giving him a last kick on his side, a groan of pain escaping Sam’s lips, curling his body to protect himself, covering his face with his arms. Strange doesn’t think twice as he pulls the trigger, a loud gunshot echoing in the halls, a loud grunt coming from the inmate. The baton and knife slips from the inmate’s hands, the inmate puts a hand on his shoulder, where the bullet hit. The inmate falls on his knees, a pained groan leaving his lips, his eyes squeezed shut with pain. While the inmate is distracted, Strange quickly runs towards Sam’s side, gently helping Sam to sit up, Sam holding his side with his arm, his teeth gritted down hard, heavily panting as he rests against the wall, his forehead covered in sweat. 

Strange grabs his communicator from his shoulder, “I need back up now, one of the officers needs Dr. Banner immediately. We’re at the west side of the building, we need backup NOW!” Strange presses his hand on the stab wound that is on Sam’s stomach, getting his hands covered with blood. “Stay with me Sam, you’ll be alright.” Sam’s eyes are half-lidded, his chest heaving up and down, “If….If I don’t make it….” Strange shakes his head, his hand pressing harder on the stab wound, not wanting to hear Sam’s words. “No, don’t say that, you’ll make it.” Sam coughs, blood escaping his mouth, getting his chin cover with blood and his uniform shirt. “But if I don’t…..I want you to tell Parker….that-that,” Strange pauses, his eyes glancing at Sam’s glassy eyes, waiting patiently at what Sam has to say. 

Sam coughs up more blood, his eyes starting to flutter shut, the life inside of him slowly slipping away. Strange starts shaking his head, softly chanting “nononono” under his breath, one of his hands lifting up to grasps Sam’s cheek gently, titling Sam’s head up. “No, Wilson, Sam, stay with me, don’t you dare close your eyes.” Sam’s breathing started to lessen, a small smile on his face, “It….was nice….working with you Stephen….” Sam whispers, giving his last breath as his body goes slack underneath Strange’s hands, his eyes, lifeless, staring back at Strange’s wide eyes. Strange couldn’t believe this, he couldn’t bring himself to believe this,  _ no, no, he’s still alive, he can’t be dead, he can’t….he just can’t be.  _ Strange desperately was looking into Sam’s eyes, hoping that there’s life in there, but all he could see is dull, lifeless eyes, the light that used to be there was gone. 

\----

Tony groans in pain as Fandral punches him on his rib, Tony putting his arms to his sides to protect himself from the hits. Tony and Fandral have been fighting for 20 minutes now, the two of them losing their strength, the exhaustion making their punches hurt less, their chest heaving heavily, bruises and cuts on each of their arms, upper body, and face. While they were busy fighting each other, Tony’s men were able to bring Fandral’s men down, anxiously watching Tony fighting with Fandral, making Steve’s heart pound in adrenaline. Tony’s men won’t interfere unless Tony was losing the fight, but since Fandral isn’t overpowering Tony, Steve isn’t fully concerned for Tony’s safety. 

Tony throws a punch across Fandral’s cheek, another towards Fandral’s ribcage, a loud  _ crack _ echoing in the room. Fandral whimpers in pain, raising his knife up, ready to strike it towards Tony’s chest, but before he could, Bucky moves forward, grabbing Fandral’s arm, twisting it behind his back. Fandral groans in pain, his knife slipping from his fingers, the knife clanking on the floor. “That’s enough.” Bucky says, tightening his grip on Fandral, waiting patiently as Fandral catches his breath, his body tense, ready to attack in case anyone of Tony’s men wants to hurt him. Tony is heavily panting, using his backhand to wipe the blood from his lips, a grimace on his face as he feels his whole body aching. “So what are you gonna do to me Stark, kill me?” Tony shrugs, a smug smirk spreading on his face as he’s looking over Fandral’s shoulder. “Oh, I’m not the one who’s gonna kill you Fandral, Thor is.” Fandral’s brows furrowed in confusion, his eyes widened in fear as he saw Thor stepping forward, grabbing the knife from Tony’s hands, turning towards Fandral with a dark look on his face. 

“I know the things you did to my brother while I was in the hole Fandral and I don’t like it when filthy men like you touch my lover.” Fandral nervously smiles, a breathless chuckle escaping his lips. “I-I didn’t mean to touch your brother Thor, hey, how about we pretend this never happened and just move on, there’s no need for killing anyone Thor.” Thor shakes his head, his face blank but his eyes are full with rage, making Fandral squirm under his glance. “I gave you so many warnings Fandral but you never listened, now I have no choice but to kill you now.” Fandral was about to plead for mercy but it was already too late as Thor plunged his knife into Fandral’s heart, a silent scream leaving Fandral’s lips, his eyes wide, as blood was flowing down on his clothes and body. Bucky drops the dead body when Fandral goes slack against his hold, grimacing at the sticky blood on his clothes and hands. 

Tony sighs a breath of relief, feeling his body relaxing slightly as he sits down on a chair, letting his eyes close for a few moments. Tony is glad that the fighting is over, that he could rest but then he remembers something important,  _ Peter _ . Tony sprang out of the chair, his eyes wide, making Steve and Bucky glance at him with concern. “We need to find Peter.” Steve sighs in understanding but he shakes his head, “We know Tony but you need to rest, we can find Peter later, besides this riot is gonna last longer than last time, we still have time to rest and plan later. And also we need to get rid of these bodies.” Tony sighs in frustration, knowing deep down that Steve is right. “Fine, hide the bodies or whatever, but after we rest, we better come up with something to find Peter.” Steve nods, grabbing Fandral’s body to carry it out of the office, taking the body as far away from here as possible, Bucky and Clint following suit as they’re carrying one body of Fandral’s men as well. 

Thor turns towards Tony, his mouth open, ready to say something but Tony lifts a hand up, making Thor close his lips. “I know what you're gonna say and I’m sorry for not allowing you to go and find your brother, and I’m also sorry that he got injured.” Thor smiles a small smile, “Well I accept your forgiveness but that’s not what I had in mind. I wanted to say that I’m sorry for not being here and not protecting you or the others from trouble, the trouble that I am.” Tony hums, the corner of his lip slightly going up, “I forgive you too big guy. Now let's worry about dragging these bodies out of my office, and finding Peter.” Thor nods, quickly grabbing a body by the arms, dragging it out of the office, leaving Tony with his thoughts. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm really really sorry for not updating on Tuesday, I didn't have power and water since Sunday night because of the really bad cold weather that we're having here in Texas, and until last night, our power and water came back. So, please forgive me for not updating on Tuesday, I promise everything will get back to normal again, I'll still be updating on Sundays, Tuesdays and Fridays, so don't think that I'm just abandoning this wonderful fic. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy this new chapter and I wish you all a great day. 
> 
> P. S. To those who live in Texas or anywhere in the United States, I hope you all stay safe and warm, and I know times are tough right now but I'm sure everything will get better soon! :) <3

After Beck heard the voice of a desperate Stephen Strange through the communicator, desperately asking for Dr. Banner and backup, making Beck wonder if Strange was injured as well or just Sam. He felt guilt crawling inside of his chest, the inner voice inside of his head telling,  _ screaming _ at him to leave the kid and help Strange out. But when he felt Peter squirming underneath him, quiet sounds leaving the boy’s swollen red lips, Beck pushed the voice to the back of his head, his mind starting to get foggy with lust, keeping his total focus on the gorgeous boy in front of him. The nagging voice was still screaming at him, but Beck didn’t listen, didn’t want to listen. So, he resumes his thrusting, the head of his cock hitting straight on, on Peter’s prostate, long and throaty moans of pleasure and pain escaping Peter’s lips, his cheeks burning in shame and embarrassment. 

Beck can feel his orgasm approaching, his cock pulsing inside of Peter’s tight heat, the grip he had on Peter’s hips tightens, leaving finger-shaped bruises that might last for days. Peter’s arms were trembling so much for how long he’s been holding up his upper body, his knees feeling sore and raw. Beck slides his left hand up to Peter’s damp curls, grabbing a handful of soft brown curls in a tight fist, roughly pulling his head back, a pained gasp leaving Peter’s lips, his back arching up, his creamy white neck being exposed. Peter’s back is pressed against Beck’s muscular chest, Beck’s hot and panting breaths brushing against the back of Peter’s sensitive neck, Beck giving soft kisses on his neck. 

Beck moves his lips down to Peter’s neck, leaving a trail of red marks on his pale neck, the marks blossoming on his soft and smooth neck, a possessed feeling spreading in Beck’s chest. Beck growls under his breath, increasing his thrusts. “You’re such a slut, Parker, I bet you’ll bend over for anyone to fuck your cute little ass, just so desperate for any cock.” Peter whines, shaking his head in denial, his chest rapidly moving up and down. The other hand of Beck’s slowly inches towards Peter’s hard and leaking cock, Beck’s calloused hand grasping the base of Peter’s little cock, making Peter’s hips buckle forward, a cry escaping Peter’s lips. Peter’s head drops on Beck’s broad shoulder, Beck taking that to his advantage to lay more kisses and bites on Peter’s already bruised neck. 

The hand around Peter’s little cock matches the speed of Beck’s thrusts, making Peter mewl and moan loudly in pleasure, pre-come dripping down on his hand and Peter’s base, Peter feeling so  _ close _ to the edge. With a few more powerful and short thrusts, Beck groans loudly, burying his cock deep inside of Peter’s ass, his orgasm being ripped out of him, ropes after ropes of his hot cum filling Peter’s ass up. After Beck’s intense orgasm, Peter’s eyes roll to the back of his head, feeling the tight heat in his balls being released, his hole clenching around Beck’s soft cock, making Beck grunt, Peter’s load squirting on Beck’s hand, some landing on the dirty floor, as a loud scream is ripped out of Peter’s throat. 

Beck’s thrusts become shallow and slow, his grip on Peter’s hair loosens, trying to catch his breath, his heart pounding fast and hard against his ribcage. Beck removes his hand from Peter’s spent and oversensitive cock, grimacing when he sees the sticky mess on his fingers, lifting his hand up towards Peter’s lips, tugging his hair to grab his attention. “Hey, slut, before I let you go, do me a favor and clean the mess you made on my hand.” Peter’s eyelids flutter open, feeling so exhausted to even move his head, slowly sticking his tongue out. Beck lays his cum-covered fingers on Peter’s pink tongue, Peter swirls his tongue around the finger, his face screws up in disgust of the salty taste of his own cum, wrapping his lips to suck them clean. When Beck was satisfied at how clean his fingers are, he pulled his fingers from Peter’s warm mouth, wiping the spit off on Peter’s shirt, slowly pulling his soft and spent cock out of Peter’s ass, his warm cum slowly sipping out, sliding down to the back of Peter’s thighs. 

Peter whimpers in pain when Beck pulls out, his stretched-out hole clenching around at nothing, making Peter feel empty. He slips his eyes shut in exhaustion, feeling his whole body going slumped against Beck’s hold, feeling sore in certain parts, wishing he could lay down on a comfortable bed so he could shut his eyes for a sec- Beck suddenly lets go of Peter’s hair, the only grip keeping Peter upright, landing on his stomach, hard, on the dirty floor, the landing punching his breath away. With slightly shaky legs, Beck stands up to his feet, quickly zipping his fly, straightening his uniform. Beck gives a hard smack on Peter’s ass, a quiet whine coming from below, a wicked smirk spreading on Beck’s face. “See you soon, whore.” That was the last thing Beck said before the storage, leaving Peter alone, on the dirty floor, sobs wrecking through Peter’s body. 

\----

Fury glares daggers at the officer, his hands in his hips, “What do you mean you haven’t gained control over the riot yet?!” The officer was slightly squirming under the warden’s glance, drops of sweat forming on the officer’s forehead. “Um, no sir, we have officers at the east and west side of the building trying to catch inmates, and some officers are seeking medical attention.” Fury arches a brow up, crossing his arms, “And, are those officers being treated by Dr. Banner now?” The officer gulps, lowering his gaze down, slowly shaking his head. Fury snarls, “Then what the hell are you here, go, find and help them, we can’t afford losing officers. And if we can’t gain control over this fucking riot, I’ll have to call the military! Now get the hell out of my office!” The officer nods, stumbling out of the office, a frustrated sigh leaving Fury. 

It’s been almost one hour since the riot started and Fury thought his officers had everything under control, but apparently, he was wrong. Fury’s head snaps towards his door, where someone is knocking on it, another sigh leaving him, “Come in!” Ms. Hill, Nick Fury’s assistant, enters, his brows pinched together, making her expression look serious. “I just got a call from Dr. Banner and he wanted me to inform you that we….sadly lost Sam Wilson.” Fury shuts his eyes close, taking deep breaths through his nose to calm the anger that was raised inside of him. “What happened? Who killed him?” Maria’s lips form a thin line, “We not sure yet who was the cause of Mr. Wilson's death, but one of the officers, Stephen Strange, found him injured but it was too late to save him.” Fury nods in understanding, feeling guilty for not being able to protect one of his best officers,  _ what would I even say to his family, _ Fury thought miserably. 

“Thank you for informing me, tell me if you receive any new information about the situation.” Hill nods, her grip on the doorknob tightens, “Of course, sir.” Fury nods, as he watches Hill close the door behind her, dropping himself on his chair, letting the exhaustion and guilt sink over him. 

\---

When Tony’s men were done dragging the bodies out of his office, they all gathered around the desk, waiting patiently for Tony’s next command. Tony puts his hands on his desk, slightly leaning forward, his gaze up, glancing at each of his men around the desk. “So, we know that Strange is out of Dr. Banner’s care, so we need to find him first to see if he has him or not. If he doesn't have him, we’ll question him and find Peter, but if he does then we kill the son of a bitch and come back here, and wait until the riot is over. If for any reason we can’t find Strange or Peter, I guess we’ll have to wait then.” “I’m sure we're gonna find him, Tony, don’t lose faith now,” Steve says in a soft voice, making the corner of Tony’s lips twitch up, a warm sensation spreading inside of him, making Tony wonder how he got such good friends in this shit hole. He pushes off from the desk, straightening his back up, clapping his hands together. “Well boys, let’s go and find my Peter.” They all nod, each following Tony as they all walk out of the room, going to the left side of the hall. After spending time walking around the halls, the ones with no gates needed to be opened with a security card, they see an officer standing out of a room, Tony pausing in his steps, his eyes narrowing at the officer in front of him. 

Clint, who’s standing behind Tony, leans forward, his breath brushing at Tony’s earlobe. “Do you think he might know where Peter could be?” Tony shrugs, glancing over his shoulder to look at his men, his men lifting a brow at him, waiting for Tony’s next move. Tony turns his gaze back at the officer, who’s looking back at them with a glint of fear in his eyes, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down, slowly reaching for his gun at his side. Tony straightens up, raising his makeshift knife up to show that he’s armed as well, making the officer’s movement falter. “Hey you, we just want to ask you a few questions. We won’t hurt you unless you don’t hurt us back!” Tony shouts across the hall, waiting impatiently as the officer just stares at them with a confused expression on his face. Tony growls in exasperation, “Come on, I don’t have all day!” 

That must have snapped the officer from his faze because he drops his hands beside his sides, slowly taking steps forward towards them, his gaze alert in case of any unexpected attacks thrown at him. “What do you want?” the officer asked, his voice slightly hoarse, making Tony’s brows furrow together. “We want to know if you know an inmate called Peter Parker, have you seen him anywhere?” The officer’s eyes slightly widened, making Tony’s eyes narrow at him in suspicion, stepping a few inches forward. The officer flinches back, “Um, yes, I do know an inmate called Peter Parker, why you ask?” Tony crosses his arms, “You see here, he’s my cellmate and my bitch, so we’re looking for him. By any chance you’ve seen Strange with him?” 

The officer gulps again, drops of sweat started to form on his forehead, “I-I haven’t seen Strange for a while now, so no, I’m not sure if he’s with him.” Tony hums, not fully believing the man. “So, what were you doing in that storage room, mind if I take a look inside.” Tony starts to step forward but the officer gets in his way, making Tony snarl at him angrily. “Get out of my way.” It’s like the officer gained confidence because he leans forward, pushing Tony by the shoulder, Tony’s men moving forward but Tony lifts a hand up, making them stop on their tracks. Tony looks at the officer right at the eye, his face blank, but his eyes burning with fury. “What’s your name officer?” the officer glares at Tony, “Quentin Beck, and why aren’t you inmates back at your cells?” Tony snorts humorlessly, “Because douche bag, we’re looking for my cellmate, now if you don’t mind, I would like to take a peek in that room-” 

A loud  _ bang _ echoes throughout the room, startling the group of men, all of them looking towards the source of the sound, a soft gasp leaving Tony’s lips. Before them is an exhausted and spent Peter Parker, his face flushed and wet with tear tracks, his eyes red and puffy as his lips red and swollen, his chin glistening with spit, his brown curls damp with sweat, his clothes all wrinkled and dirty with cum streaks on his orange shirt, his neck covered with blue and red bite marks at every inch of his creamy white neck. That was the last thing Tony saw as everything turned red around him, his hand quickly lifting up, ready to strike at Beck with his makeshift knife, uncaring if he’s sent to the hole _again_ for hurting an officer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. this is the link for the Valentine's Day One-Shot story of Tony/Peter https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589504  
> I hope you all like it and yes Valentine's Day was last Sunday, but I lost my power that day so yea...Anyways I wish you all a wonderful day! :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!! There's a bit of violence and non-con/rape moment, so if you're sensitive of those stuff then I suggest you to skip this chapter. Please be safe and I hope y'all enjoy the new chapter. I wish you all a happy day/night! :) <3

Splays of blood drops land across Tony's right cheek as he strikes his makeshift knife across Beck’s cheek, a low whimper of pain coming from Beck, Beck raising his both arms to protect himself. With his other hand, Tony throws a punch towards Beck’s gut, earning another pained grunt from Beck. As Tony was fighting off Beck, the others were watching apprehensive and tensed, waiting to take action in case Tony needed backup, but whenever Tony acted on impulse, they never tried to interfere, since they don’t have a death wish. With the others distracted watching Tony kicking Beck’s ass, they didn’t notice Peter on his knees, his arms wrapped around himself, his whole face white as a sheet, a bit of green as well, a stream of tears slipping out of his red and puffy eyes. 

Beck strikes a hard punch at Tony’s nose, a loud  _ crack _ echoing around them, pain spreading throughout his nose as blood is slowly tickling down from his nose, making Tony pause for a second, his hand lifting up as he wipes the blood from the back of his hand. Beck stares at Tony with wide eyes, anxiety flowing in his veins, the dark look crossing over on Tony’s face turning Beck’s blood cold in fear and unease. Tony growls almost animalistic as he pushes Beck against the concrete wall, Beck’s head hitting the wall with a small  _ thump _ , his vision blurry for a moment. Tony stabs in Beck’s shoulder as a loud scream is ripped out of Beck’s throat, his chest heaving as intense pain is spreading all over his left shoulder and arm, Tony twisting the knife just slightly, pushing the knife deeper.

Tony drops his grip from his knife, putting his hands on the wall by each side of Beck’s head, leaning slightly forward, the bottom of his gut burning with rage. “No one, I mean absolutely  _ no one _ , is allowed to touch my stuff, especially  _ Peter _ . He’s not your whore, he’s my….so if I even see you touching him or even looking in his direction, I will kill you.” Tony spat out, each word dripping in venom. Beck squeezes his eyes shut, nodding his head quickly, a small and pathetic whimper leaving him. Tony snorts, giving Beck a last shove as he turns away from him, hoping that Beck takes the threat seriously and that Tony wouldn’t catch him touching or even  _ speaking _ with Peter. Beck slowly slides down to his bottom, laying against the wall as he’s trying to catch his breath, gritting his teeth down in pain when he slightly moves his left arm. 

For a moment, Tony forgot the reason why he punished Beck so when he heard a small whimper of terror from behind him, his eyes widened slightly, quickly running towards Peter’s side. “Baby boy, Petey, oh my fucking god, I’m so glad that you’re fine.” Tony reaches his hand towards Peter’s shoulder but Peter flinches back, his wide eyes full with horror staring up at Tony’s covered in blood face, another whimper leaving Peter’s delicate lips. “P-Please….don’t t-touch me….” Peter whispers in a raspy, low voice, his whole body trembling in fear. Tony sighs under his breath, feeling the tension from his shoulder subsides, but he feels slightly annoyed that Peter isn’t thanking him instead he’s pushing him away like Tony is the bad guy in this situation here. 

Tony stands up from his heels, slowly walking away from Peter’s side, his face blank, but different kinds of emotions are flashing in his eyes. “Thor, carry the kid back to my cell, it seems like my plaything wants to spend some alone time away from me.” Peter slightly flinches from Tony’s infuriated tone, his gaze lowering down to the floor as he feels two big and rough hands grabbing him by the arms, lifting him up to his feet as he’s lifting up bride style, his cheeks burning in humiliation. They all quietly walked back to where the cells are, leaving an injured Beck behind, Tony hoping the riot was over already, feeling so exhausted and sore that he doesn’t think he would be able to fight anymore. When they arrived it seemed like the situation was finally getting under control, some of the officers were inmates in cuffs, others were just back to their cell, waiting restlessly for what their punishment will be. 

Tony walks back in his and Peter’s cell with ease, casually leaning against the bunk bed, his dark brown eyes scanning around the room, watching silently as more inmates start to come back to their cells. After a moment, Thor steps in with a shaky and humiliated Peter Parker in his arms, gently laying him on the bottom bed, giving a small nod at Tony before stepping out. Tony sighs under his breath when he hears Peter quietly crying and sobbing, tuning the annoying sounds off as he focuses the people around him instead. After a while of officers struggling to bring inmates back to their cells, they close all of the metal bars, locking the prisoners in their cells. Tony was about to take a seat on the chair, feeling slightly bored, when he noticed a  _ really  _ outraged Nick Fury striding down the hall, he stopped in the middle of the room, his gaze flickering around the room. 

Fury puts his hands on his hips, the eyepatch making him more intimidating, his other eye burning in fury fire. “Does anyone want to enlighten me about what the hell happened?! Anyone?!” Fury’s eye glances around, waiting impatiently for anyone to speak up. When no one did he huffs angrily, “Well since none of you mother fuckers don’t want to speak, I’ll be telling y’all punishments. There won’t be any yard time for 4 weeks, no visitation days for 2 weeks, and you would be eating once a day instead of two days for 4 weeks as well. Do I make myself clear?!” When nobody makes a sound, Fury growls under his breath, grabbing his gun from the holster on his hip, pointing the gun upwards as a loud  _ bang _ echoed through the room. “Do **.** I **.** make **.** myself **.** _ clear _ !?” Fury hears as inmates whisper among each other, some of them saying “yes sir!” but the others just hum. That was good enough for Fury, so he nods in approval, glancing around the room one last time as he walks in long strides out of the room.

Tony throws his head back, a groan of annoyance leaving him, not believing his luck. Since they’re not allowed to have visitation, he won’t be able to see Rhodey for their one visit next Tuesday. Tony pushes off from the bunk bedpost pole, crossing his arms across his chest, his eyes glancing down at Peter’s small and shivering body. “You know, a thank you would be nice.” Peter’s breath hitch, anger balling in his gut, turning his body towards Tony’s, leaning on his elbows. “A-A thank you, don’t you r-really think you deserve a thank you, I can’t believe.” Tony grits his teeth down, dropping his arms by his sides, his hands turning into tight fists. “Hey, don’t you fucking talk back to me! I’m the one who’s in charge here, not you, you’re just a whore to use, nothing more or nothing less. Now get on your fucking knees and show your gratitude!” 

Peter flinches back slightly when Tony’s voice raises in the end, quickly scrambling to his knees on the cold and dirty floor, shudders going up to his spine. Tony grabs a handful of Peter’s messy curls, with a tight fist he tilts Peter’s head up, a soft pained gasp leaving Peter’s lips, the corner of Peter’s eyes welling up with fresh tears. Tony could feel his cock getting hard already, desire flowing in his veins, his other hand softly caresses Peter’s wet cheek. “I know you've been a naughty boy, Petey, Beck probably made you suck on his filthy cock and fucked you with his cock covered in your spit. I think I should also show you who you belong to, you dirty little whore.” Peter whines softly, his cheeks burning in shame from the remainder of what happened a while ago with Beck and  _ Strange _ . 

Tony quickly lowers his pants and underwear up to his thighs, his half-hard cock brushing against Peter’s pink lips, slowly rubbing up and down the head of his cock against his lips. Peter wanted to pull away but the grip on his hair was permitting him to move his head, feeling the disgusting fluid of Tony’s precome getting on his top lip. Tony’s grip on his hair tightens, an impatient growl leaving his lips, “Go on then slut, open those pretty lips of yours.” When Peter doesn't move a muscle, Tony growls under his breath in frustration, tugging on Peter’s hair hard as it makes Peter gasp in pain, Tony taking the opportunity to shove his cock in. Peter’s eyes widened, a muffled whimper coming from Peter, the vibrations making Tony groan in pleasure. Tony slowly starts moving Peter’s head down and up, making him take him whole, muffle gags and chokes coming from Peter. 

Peter puts his hand on Tony’s thighs, desperately using his whole strength to push Tony away, but Tony barely even budges. Tears are streaming down on Peter’s cheeks, his chest heaving as he struggles to gasp up for air, his nostrils flaring. Tony moans low, throwing his head back in pleasure, increasing his pace, thrusting inside of Peter’s throat fast and hard. “God, baby boy, such a tight and wet mouth you have, it’s like your mouth was made for my thick cock. Yes, just like that….suck it,  _ yes _ just like that….swirl that pink tongue of yours around my cock slut.” Peter flutters his eyes shut, his brows pinched together as he tries to keep up on Tony’s thrusts, feeling the head of the cock hitting the back of his throat, making him gag and choke around Tony’s cock. 

Tony can feel himself close to the edge, with his free hand he lightly slaps on Peter’s cheek, Peter’s eyes fluttering open. “Keep those beautiful eyes open, Petey, come on, look up. Yes, just like that, you’re so fucking pretty Petey.” Peter looks up at Tony through his wet eyelashes, his cheeks burning hotter at the comment that Tony made, embarrassingly feeling his cock twitch. Tony groans loudly as he feels his balls clench hard, his hips stuttering as his orgasm is ripped out of him, taking Peter by surprise as he feels Tony’s hot cum shooting down in his throat. “Swallow every drop, slut, don’t waste any precious drop.” Peter swallows around Tony’s cock, swallowing everything as best as he could, his face scrunched up in disgust of the awful taste of Tony’s salty seed. 

When Tony started to feel oversensitive, he pulled out with a hiss, his cock covered in spit and some of his cum. Tony grimaces, gripping the base of his cock, wiping the mess on Peter’s face, Peter turning his face away, his eyes squeezed shut. Tony tugs himself back in when he’s satisfied, a smug smirk spreading on his face, giving one last tug on Peter’s soft curls. “Such a good boy, you did well. Later on, we’ll play again, rest for now.” That was the last thing that Tony told him as he jumped up to his top bunk bed, laying down on his back with satisfaction showing on his features. 

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope y'all enjoy this new chapter, it doesn't contain anything that could trigger anyone, but just to be cautious, it does have a bit of angst and Tony just saying a few cruel words to Peter. That's all I'm gonna say so I won't spoiler anything, and I also wanted to let you guys know that on Friday, I won't be able to update because I'll be busy with school work like exams, homework and projects that I need to complete or I'll get bad grades on my classes ;-; So I'll just be updating today and on Sunday, but next week I will update on Friday.
> 
> Anyways, I wish you all a great day/night! :) <3

Fury storms into Dr. Banner’s office, exhaustion, and frustration showing on Fury’s features, stopping on his steps as he’s standing a few feet away from Dr. Banner, his arms crossed across his chest tightly. “I need an explanation, Dr. Banner, why is one of my best officers dead?!” Bruce's shoulders tenses when he hears Fury’s angry voice, he turns his body around from the stool he’s on, slightly growing nervous under Fury’s intense gaze, his hands fidgeting slightly on his lap. “I um, we tried to relieve him sir, but unfortunately we couldn’t-” When Fury moved forward, Bruce climbed off from the stool as he presses his lower back against the edge of his desk, lowering his gaze down when Fury’s glare got too intense to look at him in the eye, his hands raised up slightly like he was ready to defend himself from any kind of danger. “Tell me doctor, have you ever lost someone during an operation before?” Bruce Adam’s apple bobbles up and down, slowly shaking his head. 

Fury moved forward again until he was standing a few inches away from Bruce, his face hard and strict, “Then what was so different with Mr. Wilson then?” Bruce opens his mouth to answer but Fury lifts a hand to stop him, “I don’t need to hear your excuses doctor, but I do want to know the bastard who killed Mr. Wilson.” Bruce averts his gaze, putting his hands on the edge of his desk to grip on  _ something _ to keep himself calm. “I'm not really certain who did this but I do know who brought him here.” Fury arches his eyebrow up, waiting impatiently for Banner’s answer. Bruce risks a glance at Fury, his hands feeling a bit sweaty now. “It was Stephen Strange, sir….he brought him here.” Fury’s back straightens up, turning his gaze away from Banner, a thoughtful hum leaving his lips. 

Fury turns towards the guard by the door, “Go and bring Mr. Strange here, I would like to have a word with him.” The guard straightens his back, a quick nod, and “yes sir” before stepping out of the office, leaving an anxious doctor, and a thoughtful and frustrated warden.

\----

After being fucked one time in the throat and two times in the ass, Peter couldn’t feel anything. All he could feel was pain and soreness radiating from his ass, the soreness spreading to his knees and legs. His throat felt so raw and sore that he doesn’t know if he would have the ability to speak right now or any time soon. Peter sniffs as he slowly moves his body to lay on his right side, his face scrunching up in pain and disgust as he feels a tickle of Tony’s cum sliding to his inner thighs. Peter just closed his eyes for a moment before he heard a loud  _ clank, clank, clank _ on the metal bars, a quiet raspy whine of annoyance escaped his lips, squeezing his eyes tight. Tony hops down from the top bed, his hands sliding inside of his front pockets, his jaw tight and his teeth slightly gritted down as he walks up towards the entrance of the cell. “What do you want Strange, you know we’re not allowed to have visitations for 4 weeks, so you should have a good damn reason as to why I see your sorry ass here.” 

Strange just huffs in annoyance, ignoring Tony’s question square on, his eyes looking past Tony's shoulder where he sees Peter’s lithe and naked body on the bottom bed. Noticing a pool of fluids on the yellowish bedsheets beside Peter’s body, Strange grimaces slightly in pity for the boy but a small ball of arousal burns at the bottom of his gut from the beautiful sight of Peter’s naked body. “I’m here to speak with Parker, Stark, I don’t have time for your snarky comments and threats.” Peter’s eyes flutter open when he hears his name, slightly tilting his head up to the left to see who it is. His eyes widened when he noticed who it was, feeling his body quivering in fear as his heart started to pound so fast that it almost  _ hurt _ . Peter doesn’t think he would be able to take another cock inside his sore ass for today or _ ever _ . Tony slides to the side to block Peter from Strange’s sight, crossing his arms across his chest as he feels his jaw twitch slightly in irritation. “Peter is in no condition to speak right now, so I suggest you to move along and leave him the fuck alone.” 

Strange arches a brow up, “And who’s fault is that I’m assuming you, right.” Tony growls under his breath, ready to snap back but he hears a small whimper behind him, making him pause. Strange smirks teasingly at Tony as he moves his eyes towards Peter, who’s struggling to stay upright on his feet, somehow his pants are on him as the waistband of the orange pants are low around his thin hips but his upper body is left fully exposed. As he started walking on trembling legs, stumbling towards them as his arms wrapped around himself like he was shielding himself from any possible danger, his head kept low. Tony’s brows pinched together for a brief moment, wondering with curiosity and  _ jealousy? _ as to why Peter wanted to speak with Strange. When Peter finally reaches Tony’s side, he slowly lifts his head up, his red-rimmed eyes staring at Strange’s steel-blue eyes. Tony huffs, almost feeling offended that Peter wanted to talk with Strange instead of him, his crossed arms tightening across his chest. “I guess I’ll leave you two alone, but you’re not allowed to touch him Strange.” 

Strange just replied with a quiet “Yea, yea, I know.” keeping his gaze on Peter’s face, sometimes his eyes flickering down to see Peter’s bruised and marked neck, ignoring Tony’s quiet snarky comment that he whispered under his breath before stepping away. When Peter and Strange were left alone, Peter’s feet were shifting side to side, some of his damp curls fell over his eyes, his pink lips formed into a thin line. “W-Why are you hear?” Peter asked in a raspy voice, coughing a few times so he could clear his throat. “I’m here because….I-I wanted to tell you something that happened during the riot.” Peter arches a brow up, his expression blank but in his eyes, there was a bit of curiosity. “What is it then?” Strange straightens his back up, feeling guilt and shame wash over him, the words getting caught in his throat as he didn’t know what to say for the first time in his life. “I….um I just wanted you to know that Sam Wilson died during the riot and-and I tried to save him but it was-” “Too late?” Peter finishes the last part with a soft voice, his eyes glistening with tears.

Strange sighs under his breath, giving Peter a quick nod as his answer, feeling his heart ache with sadness and guilt. “And what, you blame yourself for not being able to save him?” Peter asked, anger slightly showing in his voice, making Strange feel even more guilt. “I do, I was a coward and weak for not doing more….and-and he didn’t even get to say goodbye to his family.” Peter knows he should feel bad for the man but all he could feel is emptiness and  _ anger _ . “You’re damn right, you were a coward, just like Mr. Beck. You don’t deserve to feel guilt or anything, all you are is a stubborn and pervert person, who doesn’t give a damn about others' feelings and lives!” Peter raises his voice at the last part of his sentence, his chest heaving. Strange feels anger boiling in his gut as his eyes narrow at Peter. “Don’t speak to me like that, Parker or I’ll-” “Or what Mr. Strange, you gonna fuck me or something, you gonna ask me to kneel down for you so I could ask you for forgiveness?” Peter snaps back, tears of anger streaming down on his cheeks. 

“Look Mr. Strange, if that was all you needed to tell me, I would like for you to leave me alone.” Strange was about to speak but one of the guards from the medical wing walked up to him, “Mr. Strange, The warden would like a word with you.” Strange sighs under his breath, taking a moment to calm down before nodding his head. “Alright, I’ll be there in a minute, I just need to finish something.” The guard shakes his head, “You don’t understand Mr. Strange, the warden said it was urgent-” ''I understand that just give me a damn second!” Strange roars, his vision red in rage for a moment, startling the guard and Peter. Strange turns his attention back to Peter, his expression dead serious. “We’re not done with this conversation yet, Peter. See you later.” He said in a low and deep voice, a shiver going down Peter’s spine as Strange walked away with the guard. 

Peter’s breath shudders as his eyelashes are fluttering rapidly, the tears getting caught in his long eyelashes as he quietly goes back to his bed, trying to ignore Tony’s presence in the small room. Tony sighs in relief, feeling glad that Strange was gone and that he wasn’t bothering his baby boy anymore. But he also felt shock….hearing that Sam Wilson, one of the most kind-hearted officers that Tony had the honor to meet during his prison years, had died during the riot. Tony took a moment to collect himself after hearing such devastating news, feeling slightly better every second that passed by. 

Tony gets up from the steel rusty chair, taking small steps towards Peter’s bed. He puts his forearms on the edge of his top bed, bending his head and back down slightly as he glances at Peter’s naked back, a small smile forming on his lips. “You know, you’re adorable when you’re angry, you always look like a cute angry kitten who thinks that it’s strong and tough enough to defeat anyone in its path.” Peter doesn’t say anything but he does curl up into a tight ball, trying his best not to let Tony mess with his head. 

Peter’s body stiffens when he feels the bed dip behind him, a warm and calloused hand on his shoulder, feeling a burning sensation growing on that spot. “If we were in someplace else, I'd probably wrap a collar around your pretty neck and make you act like a kitten all day, probably put a leash on so I could tug you around and make you walk on all fours. Maybe if you behaved well for the day, master would probably feed you his cum so you could have a satisfied and warm meal in your tummy for the day. I think that would be hot, don’t you agree slut?” A sob wrecks through Peter’s body, a cruel chuckle leaving Tony as he gives Peter’s shoulder a small squeeze before letting go and climbing back on his top bunk bed. Leaving Peter to cry his heart out  _ again _ as he lets the hideous words of Tony’s sink in, feeling nauseated and degraded by them. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like lately I been having these writer blocks and sometimes I would have the mood to write, or sometimes I won't and for some reason I'm having trouble for coming up with new ideas to write new fanfics and for this story. I'm not sure if I should continue this story, maybe I'll take a break of writing and maybe in the early future I'll start updating again. Idk, I just don't have enough motivation to continue this story.....I been feeling a little off lately, like I been more moody or I'm just plain feel empty inside.....sorry you guys probably don't want to hear about my problems so I'll just shut up now.
> 
> Anyways, the chapter may contain some triggering things for some sensitive people, which it's only Tony being a bad man, doing and saying bad things at Peter. But I'm still letting you guys know to be careful while reading this. And also I hope y'all enjoy this new chapter, and I wish you all a great day/night!

When Strange and the guard arrived at the office of Dr. Banner’s, Strange could tell instantly that the warden was pissed. Strange straightens his back up, his chin slightly tilts up, hands behind his back, his eyes facing forward as he waits anxiously for Mr. Fury to speak. Fury advances, keeping his sharp gaze at Strange as he stops a few inches away from Strange, his hands on his hips as he glares daggers at Strange. “Who killed Sam Wilson?” Those were the only words that came out of Fury’s mouth, nothing more or nothing less, just straight to the point. Strange felt his shoulders tense as guilt washed all over his body, remembering the last words that Sam spoke to him,  _ “It….was nice….working with you Stephen….” _

Strange snaps out of it when he faintly heard the demanding voice of Mr. Fury’s, repeating the same question, but louder this time. Strange clears his throat as he tries his best to push the guilt away and hoping his voice sounded normal. “I-I don’t really recall the name of the inmate but I know who killed him, and I remember the physical characteristics of the inmate.” Fury’s eye narrows as his arms cross across his chest, his brow arching up. “And how did this inmate look like?”

“He was probably 5’10 or 5’11, built and muscular, his skin was slightly brown, probably tan, bald and that’s all I could remember sir.” Fury hums, one of his hands lifting up as he rubs his chin thoughtfully. “What about Quentin Beck, do you know who attacked him?” Instead of his shoulders being tense, his whole body grew tense after hearing that name, a small bead of sweat started to form on his temple. “I’m not sure who attacked Beck, sir.” Fury could sense that Strange was holding something back, but he doesn’t know  _ what. _

“By any chance, did you catch a glimpse of Beck during the whole riot or no?” Strange’s Adam’s apple bobs up and down, his hands starting to sweat as well. “I  **\--** I may have seen him during the riot but during that time he seemed fine to me.” 

Something about this seems fishy to Fury but he can’t exactly pinpoint what it is.  _ Maybe Strange is hiding something from me that he doesn’t want anyone to know, _ Fury thought, feeling suspicious about this whole situation now. But for now, he won’t press on the issue. “Alright, that’s all I wanted to know, go back to work.” Strange quickly nods, stepping out of office as he feels his tight chest lessen around his beating heart, breathing in fresh air for his lungs. Strange may feel guilty about what happened to Sam but he can’t allow Mr. Fury to find out what  _ he _ and Beck did during the riot, because if he did, he will know right away why Beck was attacked. 

\---

It’s been 30 minutes since Tony last talked with Peter, Peter still silently letting the tears stream down on his cheeks, getting his bedsheets wet. Peter’s body stiffens when he feels the bed dip behind him, a quiet whimper of distress escaping Peter’s lips as he curls his body even tighter, wrapping his arms around his legs tightly as he presses his legs against his chest. “I’m not gonna hurt you, Pete, I just want to talk.” Tony’s soft voice echoes in the quiet cell as Peter abruptly shakes his head. Tony sighs under his breath, feeling bored and annoyed that Peter was ignoring him. 

“Come on slut, I won’t touch you or anything, I just want to talk. Get to know each other or whatever.” Peter really wanted to believe him but he  _ can’t _ . Peter can’t trust anyone in this prison anymore. “I-I don’t believe y-you.” Peter rasps out, praying and hoping that Tony would take the message and leave him away. Tony sighs in frustration, grabbing Peter’s right forearm as he pulls Peter towards Tony, Peter throwing a weak punch at Tony’s shoulder with his other arm. 

“L-Let me go!” Tony growls under his breath, tightening his grip on Peter’s forearm, his other hand grabbing Peter’s jaw as he turns his head to gaze at Peter’s wet, red doe eyes, fresh tears slipping out. “If you don’t stop struggling, I won’t let go, so relax kid,” Peter whines in protest, continuing to struggle against Tony’s hold on him, trying his best to pull away from his grip but Peter barely could lift his arm. After a while, Peter’s chest is heaving, the silent tears still streaming down on his cheeks, allowing his body to go lax. 

Tony smiles softly down at Peter, slowly lessening his grip on Peter’s forearm and jaw, letting his hands leave beside him. “There, wasn’t so hard now, was it. Now, let’s have a friendly conversation, okay?” Peter’s brows furrow, confusion showing all over his face, wondering as to why Tony wanted to talk with him. “I-I don’t want t-to talk with you,” Peter whispers in a low voice. Tony’s brows pinch together for a brief moment, allowing himself to get comfortable on Peter’s bed as he lays on his left side, facing Peter, putting his fist under his head as he leans on his elbow. 

“Well too bad, I want to talk, so whether you like it or not, I want you to talk with me. So, tell me a little about yourself, what was your life like before you were brought here?” Peter pulls his legs against his chest, pressing his back against the cold wall, feeling slightly trapped. “I didn’t really have an interesting life, just an ordinary boy with an ordinary life, nothing special.” Tony hums as he arches a brow up, “So, your girlfriend isn’t special, wow I guess she was just your play toy after all.” With those words a source of anger grew in Peter, a glare forming on his face. “Of course she was special to me and no, she wasn’t just my play toy, she was important to me, and she still is!”

Tony rolls his eyes, a cruel smirk forming on his lips. “Well that’s so cute, but sadly you won’t be seeing her in 5 years boy, the only person you will be thinking about is me, nobody else. Not your family, not your friends, nor your slutty girlfriend, just me. And get used to it boy because there’s no hope for you here, well maybe when those 5 years are over, but when I’m out of this shit hole, I will find a way to find you out there in the real world. And you will always be my Peter, I’ll make sure of that.” Tony says in a low and possessed voice, leaning upward as he roughly lays the first kiss of his and Peter’s, their teeth clash hard against each other, Tony harshly biting on Peter’s bottom lip making Peter whimper in pain. 

Peter puts his hands on Tony’s shoulder, wanting to push him away but Peter feels too weak, too exhausted to move. After a while of kissing roughly, Tony pulls away with a gasp, his chest heaving heavily as a smirk spreads on his face, feeling arousal stirring in his stomach as he stares at Peter’s flushed face. “God baby boy, you’re perfect, such a good boy you are for me.” Peter’s lidded eyes glance at Tony’s dilated pupils, the brown of his eyes barely noticeable. “I know it's been only like 50 minutes ago since I fucked you, but fuck you’re just so pretty when you’re all flustered baby, I promise this will be the last time I fuck you for today.” 

Peter sobs, his pleading eyes glancing at Tony, “I-I thought you said you won’t touch me a-anymore….you l-lied.” Tony grins devilishly, a glint of hunger flashing in his eyes, “I know what I said, but you shouldn’t always trust my words, boy.” Tony then pushes him on his back, climbing on top of him as Tony starts sucking on Peter’s jawline, leaving small nips on his trail as he puts one knee between Peter’s legs, slightly pressing on Peter’s limp cock. Peter squeezes his eyes tightly as quiet mewls are escaping from his lips, hoping that Tony keeps that promise because Peter doesn’t think he can take another cock in his sore ass anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hoped that you enjoyed it, I'll be updating new chapters every Sundays, since every Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays I'm posting new chapters for one of my stories and I don't always have time, so yeah, I'll be updating every Sundays. I hope y'all have a great day/night!


End file.
